Anonymous
by x-backtoblack-x
Summary: Ever wonder whose messaging you behind that grey face? Collab fic I'm doing with acafuckmylife (check out her stories).
1. Chapter 1

"What're you doing?"

"Using my laptop." Beca was quick to shoot down Chloe's question, not really wanting to open up to the red head that'd made herself at home on the bed in Beca's dorm.

"I meant what in particular." She could practically hear Chloe roll her eyes when she spoke.

"Talking to someone…" It wasn't that she didn't want Chloe to know, she just felt weird explaining everything (Beca could easily write a book on how little she liked opening up to people).

"When there's someone who's perfectly capable of talking to you right here?" Chloe motioned to herself.

"You're always here though." Beca winced when she realized how harsh her words had sounded.

"Oh…"

"No, not like that." The brunette interjected before Chloe had a chance to rebound happily as if nothing hurtful had ever been said (which if possible only made Beca feel even worse when she did say something mean). "It's just… It's a girl, that I uh… that I met online. What I meant was… I only get to talk to her when she's not at work. I always get to see you." Her excuse was crap, but it was the best she had.

"You met someone online…" Chloe instantly sounded dubious.

"Yea but not in a creepy way." Beca insisted. "It wasn't like one of them pervy chat rooms or something."

"Okay…" Chloe still didn't seem convinced.

"Look, have you ever heard of tumblr?" Chloe nodded. "Well yea, I have a blog and…."

"Oh! Can I follow you?" Chloe's eyes lit up.

"Have you ever, rebloged a picture of a girl with dip dyed hair, or a starbucks coffee?" Beca shot back instantly.

"Yea… Both."

"Well then no, no you can't follow me." Chloe looked deject, but Beca continued regardless. "Anyway, my blog's dedicated to music obviously, and a few months ago this anon started talking to me about bands and stuff. Like she was cool and all anyway, but it turns out she likes all the same things I do. I mean we're basically the same person, and her parents are fuck ups as well apparently." Beca couldn't help but allow a smile to spread across her face as she spoke about her.

"And you don't think it's weird that you guys just happen to like all the same things, and have basically the same life experiences?" Chloe looked unsettled as she continued her line of questioning.

"You don't get it…" Beca was getting increasingly upset.

"Have you ever talked to her on anything other than tumblr? Like have you seen her on skype or anything?" Chloe pushed, apparently refusing to let this one go.

"Well no… we set up a private chat room a few weeks ago, so we talk there a lot." Beca explained. "But no, I've never talked to her on web cam or anything." She added meekly.

"How can you think of this as being safe?!"

"She's just right, ya know? She's exactly like me. She just gets what I'm going through and she knows what it's like to just feel shitty about yourself some days." She explained as a ping sounded on her laptop.

"So would other people if you'd let them in…" Chloe's words were lost as to Beca though as the brunette swivelled back round on her chair to check the screen.

Violet127: Hey sorry, had to go let the dog out  
Violet127: Back now tho  
DJBecaM: It's cool My friend's here anyway  
Violet127: Oh who?  
DJBecaM: Chloe. From Bellas  
Violet127: Ah, sounds like fun  
DJBecaM: She's quizzing me on you  
Violet127: What you tell her?  
DJBecaM: That we have cyber-sex all the time  
DJBecaM: And we're eloping ;)  
Violet127: lol  
Violet127: You're so weird :P  
DJBecaM: I do try

"Am I just going to be ignored for the rest of the evening?" Chloe's words drew Beca away from her screen momentarily.

"Huh…?" The brunette had kind of forgotten she'd had company.

"Oh forget it. I'm going home."

"Chloe, no, wait!" Beca's words stopped the red head before she reached the door.

DJBecaM: brb  
Violet127: I'm not going anywhere…  
DJBecaM:

"Look sorry." Beca felt like an ass now, as she finally turned back to face her friend, who's arms were crossed indignantly across her chest. "I didn't mean to ignore you." She felt like a child being scolded.

"It's fine." Chloe sighed, never having been able to stay mad at the brunette. "You really like her then?"

"I…" Beca paused; she wasn't used to opening up like this. "Yea… yea I think I do." She nodded finally, the tiniest shadow of a smile on her face. "Though I guess I'll find out for sure soon enough."

"Come again?" Chloe's eyebrow quirked, causing Beca to grin wider.

"Yea we're uh… we're meeting up." She was practically giddy now.

"Aca-scuse me?" The aca-ism just slipped out.

"Don't get all high and mighty with me Chloe." Beca instantly slipped into defensive mode. "We're just meeting up to talk and stuff… It'd just be like me and you going for coffee." She insisted. "Well… other than the fact that she lives in Virginia, so ya know… I'll be staying with her."

"You can't be serious." Chloe dead panned, folding her arms across her chest. "What part of that is the same as me and you going for coffee?"

"Well we will be going for coffee…." Beca tried her best to push back the nagging doubt in the back of her head; adamant that she wouldn't let Chloe's quizzing put her off this trip.

"Oh come on Beca!" Chloe's tone was becoming increasingly exasperated. "You and I both know that's not the same as meeting me. It's just not safe!"

"The second time I ever met you it was when you walked in on me showering… I feel a lot safer around Violet than I do around you." The second she said it, Beca knew she'd hurt Chloe's feelings again (god, she really was going for some kind of record today). "Okay, wait no, that came out wrong. I mean I obviously feel safe around you, you're my best friend I just… I don't even know, just please don't be mad, I already know I'm a dick." She tried to say everything before Chloe had a chance to walk out and ended up with a random jumble of words.

It made Chloe smile though. Even if it was only brief.

"I'm coming with you." The red heads tone was final.

"Wait… what?" Beca didn't know where her demand was coming from.

"To meet this Violet person. I mean I wont be with you the whole time. I'm just going to make sure you're okay with her first and she's not a psycho."

"You're so weird." Beca chuckled, deep down feeling oddly content in the knowing that Chloe cared for her like that.

"You'll thank me when she pulls a machete." Chloe laughed along.

"Like I said, so, so weird."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

DJBecaM: brb

Violet127: I'm not going anywhere…

DJBecaM:

Violet sat unmoving in her chair. She watched as Beca's icon flashed on screen and eventually appeared away, then offline.

She felt heat rising through her as anger bubbled to the surface. How dare she be ignored. How dare Beca allow Chloe to interrupt their time together.

She needed to lash out, and made a move to knock her aged computer off its table, but stopped herself. No good would come from losing her one pathway of communication with Beca. She was so close now. So close to seeing her; to being with her. Alone together at last.

Never to part again.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think that's the last of it," Beca said as she unloaded the last bag into the red head's car.

"Are you sure we packed everything? Clothes, snacks, cellphone charger, and did you get…" The DJ cut the older woman off.

"Chlo, we're leaving for 3 days, not a month. We're fine, I packed everything I need, and I know you have everything, so can we just go?" Beca sighed in frustration. Her tone quickly changed when she saw a pang of hurt creep into the red head's expression. "I mean it's just because I told her I would be there by 5 so I could join her for dinner, and it's already 9:30, and seeing as it's at least a seven and a half hour drive…" The brunette gestured towards the car.

"Okay fine, I get it." The older woman threw her hands up claiming defeat. "God you really can't wait to meet this girl, huh?" Chloe asked raising a questioning eyebrow. "I've never seen you get this excited over anything, it's kind of scary." She smirked.

"Well, like I said, she's pretty much my twin, and seeing as I've always thought I was the only damaged person out there like this, yeah I guess you can say I'm a tad excited." Beca rolled her eyes at the red head. The two girls crawled into Chloe's car and buckled up.

"For the record," Chloe put the keys in the ignition. "I don't think you're damaged, I just think you haven't met the right girl yet." She frowned.

"Until now that is," Beca smiled to herself as she looked out her window. She couldn't help but smile as a bunch of scenarios ran through her mind about how this meeting would go.

Chloe pulled her cellphone out; she looked over at the brunette and scoffed when she saw her lost in her own thoughts. She quickly sent a text message out, hitting send; she threw her phone into the cup holder beside her and started her car.

_Hey Bre, just wanted to let you know we're on our way now. I'll text you when we get there, and throughout the visit. See you in three days! Xo_

The drive started out boring in the red head's opinion. Beca wasn't saying much to her, she was too busy on her cellphone to even acknowledge her existence let alone keep a conversation going. The brunette smiled as she read over a message.

"Please tell me you haven't been ignoring me because you've been texting Violet nonstop." Chloe quickly glanced at the woman beside her.

"Huh?" Beca asked, not removing her eyes from her phone. The red head scoffed and quickly pulled into a gas station. "Hey what're you doing?" The DJ shot out, finally taking her eyes off her phone to look around at where they were.

"So this you notice, but when your best friend tries to have a conversation with you, you can't be bothered?" Chloe snapped. "For your information I have to pee." She said as she opened her car door.

"You went pee before we left! We haven't even been on the road that long." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Well I also drank a very large coffee and have a very tiny bladder." Chloe replied.

"Where are we anyways?" Beca asked looking around.

"A little town called 'Marietta' it's about an hour from Atlanta." Chloe replied before slamming the car door shut. Beca's attention was quickly brought back to her phone when it vibrated in her hands.

_Violet: I'm counting down the hours until we can finally be together xx_

_Beca: Me too, can't wait. :)_

Chloe was walking through the convenience store grabbing some snacks and drinks for the road; casually she looked outside the window and saw her friend, eyes still glued to her phone. A pang of jealousy sat in the pit of her stomach when she saw a giant smile spread across her face. Rolling her eyes she walked over to the front counter and placed her items down.

"How're you today miss?" The guy behind the counter smiled.

"I'm well thanks, and yourself?" Chloe smiled and she watched him ringing through her purchases.

"I'm okay, long day ahead of me though." The man sighed. Chloe smiled at the man she was about to reply but her attention was immediately brought to a missing person's poster behind him.

_Missing since November 19__th__, 2011_

_Name: Jane Header_

_Age: 25 years old_

_Height: 5 feet 6 inches_

_Hair color: Naturally blonde_

_Warning: Suffers from Schizophrenia, if you see her, call the police right away. She can be extremely violent and will lash out if she feels threatened. If you approach, do it with caution._

"Did you know her," Chloe asked bringing her attention back to the clerk.

"Huh?" He asked, looking behind him when he saw the red head pointing at something. "Oh, yes actually I did. Not that well, but this is a small town and people talk." He said.

"How old is that poster?" Chloe curiously asked.

"Not that old, her parents are good friends with the owner of this gas station so they come in her to update it quite often" He replied.

"Oh, she's so beautiful." Chloe said as she stared at the picture. "What happened to her, if you don't mind me asking?" Chloe brought her eyes back to the man in front of her.

"Well, from what I was told, she suffers from 'Erotomania' and fell in love with this guy, then when he wouldn't give her a chance she eventually lost it, she ended up running the poor guy over with his car and no one has seen her since." The man frowned.

"Oh my god, is he okay?" Chloe gasped into her hand.

"Afraid he didn't make it, so now the cops are looking for her to get her the help she needs."

"Oh, what's Erotomania?" Chloe questioned.

"It's a disorder people can get when they're schizophrenic. It's when the person becomes in love and obsessed with someone, and even though the other person doesn't reciprocate the feelings, they never stop. It can be very dangerous and the person will most likely go to extremes in order to get what they want. Just like she did with the guy she ran over," the man frowned.

"Wow that's so sad, poor guy." Chloe frowned.

"Yeah, that'll be 14.36 please." The man said changing the subject.

"Right sorry," Chloe gave the man a small smile and handed him a twenty.

She walked over to the car and sighed when she saw the brunette's face still attached to her phone.

"Listen, if I'm going to be driving your ass to meet this girl, the least you could do is talk to me!" Chloe said with a hint of frustration.

"I never asked you to come!" Beca argued.

"Wow, so here I am trying to be a good friend and look out for you, and this is what I get for thanks?" Chloe frowned as she got behind the wheel.

"Chloe, I'm sorry, I'm being an idiot and I don't know why. You're right, you're doing me this huge favor and my attention should be focused on you. In fact, hold on." The brunette grabbed her phone, sent out a quick text message then threw her phone in the backseat. "There, I told her I'd text her when we were close. I'm all yours until then," Beca smiled. The red head couldn't help but feel butterflies flutter in her stomach when she heard what the brunette had said.

_Hey, I'll have to text you when I get closer. I can't wait to see you though :)_

Violet frowned as she read over the message over, and over again. She quickly got up from her couch and paced around her living room, furious. Why couldn't Beca text her now? She didn't want to wait to talk to her; she wanted to, needed to talk to her now. She quickly ran upstairs and stopped in front of a door; she slowly opened it and smiled when she was met with the sight of hundreds of pictures plastered all over her wall of the brunette's face. She let out a shaky breath and walked into the room, seeing the DJ's face always had a way of calming her whenever she was upset, she took a deep breath and released it with a smile, slowly closing the door behind her.

Beca smiled as she saw a big sign approaching them 'Virginia next exit' was written across it.

"Almost there," Chloe glanced over at Beca when she saw her grabbing her phone.

"Yep, I'm texting her now."

"So where am I leaving you?" Chloe asked.

"The bus station, remember? I didn't want her to know I was bringing anyone with me." Beca said eyes still locked on her phone.

"Do you mean anyone or do you mean me in particular?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"I mean anyone; I didn't want her knowing I was bringing a friend along just in case she turned out to be a complete psycho, how do you think that would make her feel?" Beca asked, finally looking over at the red head.

"Well if she wasn't a psycho, she'd understand that any normal person should feel worried to meet someone in person that they met over the internet. There are a lot of crazies out there, you never know." Chloe said, bringing her mind back to the story the guy at the gas station had told her.

"Whatever you say," Beca smirked.

The two girls pulled into the bus station and Chloe parked her car. She looked over at the brunette with a serious face.

"Promise you will text me after you two meet, after dinner, and before you sleep?" Chloe said.

"Yes, yes, and okay creepy one, yes I will text you before bed time. Gosh and you say she might be a psycho. I think I drove here with one."

"Caring about someone important to me does not make me a psycho, it makes me awesome." Chloe smiled. Her smile quickly faded when the brunette opened the front door. "Please be safe Beca," She frowned.

"Yes mom. Stop worrying about me, I'll text you. Now go have fun!" Beca smiled before shutting the passenger door. Chloe watched the brunette walk away and took a deep breathe. She grabbed her phone and sent a text out.

_Chloe: Just got here safe and sound, Beca's meeting up with that girl now. I think I need a drink :(_

_Aubrey: I'm sorry Chlo, but maybe they won't even hit it off and she'll be calling you later tonight to come get her. You never know._

Chloe sighed as she read the text message; she couldn't help but hope her best friend was right. Deep down inside she was really hoping that they wouldn't hit it off.

Chloe was lying in her bed in her motel room, drifting to sleep. She was waiting up for the DJ's text message to make sure she was still okay. It was 1am and she hadn't received a text since 8pm. She rolled over to grab her phone, thinking maybe the brunette forgot to text her; she was going to text her first. Right before she could do anything, her phone started to ring with Beca's name flashing over the screen. She smiled, thinking maybe that Aubrey was right, and that she and Violet didn't get along very well. However her smile quickly faded when she answered the phone.

"Hello" She answered expecting to hear a hello back, instead all she heard was screaming.

"Beca, are you there? What's going on?" Chloe sat up in her bed, her heart started to beat into over drive as she went into panic mode.

"Beca, please say something?" Chloe waited. What she heard next though, was not what she was hoping to hear at all.

"Why are you doing this to me?" The DJ cried out.

"Beca….Beca…answer me!" Chloe screamed into the phone. Before she could say anything else, she was left with one last scream and then the phone went dead.


	3. Chapter 3

It'd all been going so well. They'd eaten, they'd talked, they'd laughed and joked. They'd reminisced about they first time they'd spoken, they'd gone on a walk around town and they'd even come back to Violets for a night cap. It'd all been going so well.

Apparently too well.

"Oh, David Guetta, I love him!" Violet cooed; scrolling through Beca's music library as the brunette sat with her legs across Violets lap as they both rested in the older woman's couch.

"Yea, Chloe's a fan of him too," Beca smiled, laughing to herself when she thought back to how she'd first found that out.

"Don't do that." Beca was shocked by how sharp Violets tone had become all of a sudden.

"Do what?" Beca questioned cautiously, quirking an eyebrow at the woman beside her.

"You keep… you keep mentioning her!" Violet looked as if she was fighting to keep her anger under control.

"I've only mentioned her once," Beca laughed, trying to make light of the suddenly heavy mood.

"You mentioned her at dinner too," Violet shot back instantly. "You started talking about her favourite food."

"I…" Beca was at a loss for what to say. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise I was doing it."

"Well you were," Violet snapped her anger still not seeming to have dissipated. "I don't see why we need to talk about her when we can just talk about us."

"I… wow… I didn't know that's how you felt." Beca was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, as she cautiously slid her legs off Violets lap.

"Well now you do." The finality to the sentence chilled Beca to the core. "Just… how about we just go to bed… we can cuddle," Violet smiled suddenly, the tenderness back in her voice just as quickly as it had left.

"Look Violet… I just…" Beca faltered, feeling her throat dry up.

"You what?" A low angry snarl, so unlike the soft tone she'd heard mere seconds ago.

"I don't… I don't think we should share a bed tonight," Beca whimpered, feeling the fear rise in her chest like a crippling tsunami wave. "It's just we just met today and…"

"That's not what you were saying earlier," Violet screamed, an angry red rising in her cheeks as she jumped up from the couch.

"Violet you're… you're scaring me," Beca's pleaded, her voice nothing more than a low whisper.

That was all it took. That one sentence was all it took for the fire in Violets eyes to dissipate, replaced instead with such a tender glow it was impossible for Beca to fully grasp.

"Beca I'm sorry." Violet crouched to her knees, coming to eye level with the young DJ. "I'm so, so sorry baby." She ran her fingers across Beca's tears stained face. "Please let me make it up to you?" She seemed oblivious to the way Beca flinched at her touch.

"I just…" Beca swallowed hard, willing herself to continue. "I want to go home."

"You can't," Violets tone was icy again when she spoke, her fingers instantly ceasing their calming strokes across Beca's skin. "You need to stay with me now."

"But…" Beca's plea was cut short as Violet stood abruptly and in two paces made it across the room where she drove her fist against the cold stone wall.

"You can't leave me," she screamed, the words bouncing off each hard surface and ringing in Beca's ear.

She stayed like that for a moment as if in a trance, her back turned to Beca, staring at the blood as it pooled on her knuckles and ran down the back of her palm. Beca knew this was her only chance to get help. She could feel her phone pressing against her thigh, and in one swift movement reached it and swept her thumb against the screen, hitting speed dial two before her mind had time to process what she was going to do once the person on the other side answered.

"Hello?" Beca could hear the relief in Chloe's voice, and felt her heart break knowing the red head had probably been waiting on a call.

Beca wasn't the only one that heard Chloe though, and before the brunette had time hide her mobile Violet had turned, the same anger as before burning in her eyes. The involuntary shriek rolled from Beca's lips on instinct as the older woman ran at her, instantly diving for the phone.

"Beca, are you there? What's going on?" She could hear Chloe's voice on the other end of the line as the phone was knocked out of Beca's hands and crashed across the hardwood floor of Violets livingrom. "Beca, please say something?" Chloe's second plea went unheard by Beca, as Violet was now upon her, wrestling with her as the DJ tried desperately to reach her phone.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Beca cried, tears blurring her vision as she reached desperately for her mobile, feeling Violets weight crush her from above.

"Beca….Beca…answer me!" The scream was the last Beca heard of Chloe's voice before she felt Violets hand on her face, pushing her back as the older woman reached for the phone and ended the call.

"You shouldn't have done that," Violet hissed, her entire face darkening as she pushed Beca's slight frame back and turned to face her. "You shouldn't have called your friend."

"Are you… gonna hurt me?" Beca questioned, her voice nothing more than a frail whisper as part of her hoped she wouldn't hear the answer.

"I could never… I would never hurt you," Violet replied instantly, her face contorting at the mere thought of it. "Don't you see Beca? I love you. I'll always love you." Her words seemed to leave an echo in the room.

The silence that prevailed in the room after that was only broken as Beca's phone vibrated across the floor and the opening bars to Titanium sounded through the room. Violet broke eye contact to turn and silence the song.

"Why does she keep calling?" Violet sounded exasperated now. "She's ruining our time together!"

"She's just worried," Beca tried her best to reason as the phone began to vibrate again in Violets hand, being hung up quicker this time. "She just wants to know I'm okay…"

"Does she think I'll hurt you or something?" Violet bit back, offended by the insinuation.

"I…" Beca paused, thinking how to answer the question without offending her captor even further. "I guess she just doesn't know you like I do," she whispered, flinching as even saying the words made her feel dirty.

"Yea…" Violets tone seemed to soften completely as she warmed to this notion.

"Yea," Beca nodded her head instantly, relief spreading through her as Violet bought into her lie. "She just don't know how great a person you are, and I guess she just wants to make sure I'm okay. That's understandable right?" She held her breath until Violet nodded her agreement. "Maybe if you let me text her…"

"I'll text her," Violet cut her off instantly as she slid her thumb across Beca's screen.

"You don't… you don't trust me?" Beca tried, desperate to get control of her phone again.

"I don't trust her," Violets replied instantly. "She brainwashes you when you're around her. You're different. You never give me full attention when you're with her."

"Oh…" Was the only answer Beca had for that as she watch Violet type something into the keypad quickly before hitting send and sliding the phone out of reach of both of them.

Violet seemed more interested in the phone than in Beca for a moment. Watching as it lay motionless on the floor. Eventually she seemed satisfied it wasn't going to ring, and turned to the woman who sat cowering beside her, a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Now we're really alone," Violet whispered, her voice husky as she inched closer to Beca, crawling up the younger woman so the brunettes legs were pinned beneath her.

Beca released a strangled whisper as Violet inched closer, feeling the older woman's hot breath against her face. She willed herself to remain calm, to just close her eyes and breath, but couldn't, as she felt claustrophobia rise inside her as Violets lips grazed her own.

"Please, no," Her plea passed her lips before she had time to stop them, and as Violets movements stilled over her, she knew she'd done wrong.

"What did you say?" Rage wasn't even nearly an accurate enough description for the emotion Violet was displaying.

"I…" Beca broke down completely, tears falling hot and fast as her body began to shudder. "Please no, just don't hurt me… please."

"I told you…" Violet snarled, standing abruptly. "I told you I'd never hurt you." Her fist swung out striking Beca across the side of the face before the young brunette had time to dodge it.

"I know," Beca spluttered through her tears. "I know… I'm sorry… please… stop." She could already feel the swell in her cheek.

"I need to think," Violet suddenly announced, though she didn't seem to be talking to Beca as she stared to the far end of the room instead. "I need… I need to be alone." This time she looked down at Beca, a blank expression on her face.

"I can go?" Beca was almost afraid to ask.

"You can sleep." Beca was too scared to move as she watched Violet reach into a press behind her, pulling out a bottle and an old rag.

She knew what was coming. She felt her chest ache with each petrified sob as the cloth drew nearer to her face. She tried fighting it, tried pleading with Violet, but the older woman was stronger, much stronger.

Before long all Beca could see was the blackness. Before long all she could feel was the blackness. She was empty, she was falling, or maybe floating. Either way, as the toxins seeped into her system and the darkness consumed her she heard it. Just once, but she was sure she heard it. Chloe's musical laugh somewhere far off in the depths of cloudiness, and just for that second, she felt safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe quickly hit her call back button on her phone as she got out of bed; she threw on her jeans and listened as the phone went to voicemail.

"Shit," she hissed as she pressed redial, she grabbed her keys and ran for her car. "Shit, fuck, shit, answer your phone god dammit Beca." Chloe spat out as she heard it go to voicemail one more time. She hit redial, started her car and quickly drove off, leaving skid marks in the hotel parking lot.

Chloe grabbed a piece of paper from her jean pocket and looked at it, there was an address scribbled on it. Pulling over, she quickly called Beca one last time, when it went to voicemail, she began to tear, worried for her best friend. She went to dial 911, but before she could hit send, a text message ran through her phone, from Beca.

_Hey, I'm okay, stop calling. Violet and I want to be alone._

Chloe looked over the message and her hands began to shake, she knew Beca didn't send that message. No matter how annoyed the DJ was with her, she would never be that cold. Also, Beca promised to text her before bed, and there was nothing in that text about going to bed. She quickly replied back, playing along.

_Okay, sorry. Have a good night._

Something was going on, and something was seriously wrong. Chloe wasn't sure what Violet had done, but she wasn't going to wait any longer to find out. She typed in the address on her GPS, and quickly sped off to follow it's directions to the address that was given to her.

Chloe was driving faster than she had ever driven before. She looked around at the darkness, and all she could see were trees beside her, and a little bit of the road in front of her. Where ever this house was located, one thing was for sure, it wasn't meant to be found, it was in the middle of nowhere, so no one would know what was going on.

Chloe looked over at the GPS and saw she would be there shortly, she closed her eyes for a second, took a deep breath to relax her nerves, and when she opened her eyes, she gasped. A deer was in the middle of the road looking at her, she quickly slammed on her breaks and swerved out of the way just in time, missing the deer, but not missing the tree that her car had collided with.

"Fuck," she yelled as her air bag popped out and hit her shoulder, she had to maneuver herself out of the car and away from the air bag. When she stepped outside, she began cussing as she watched smoke coming out from her hood. She looked back inside her car at her phone, debating if she should call someone. However when she grabbed her phone, the text message she had received from Beca was still on the screen.

She knew she couldn't waste any more time, she quickly decided against calling for help, went into her trunk, grabbed a flashlight, and started to walk the rest of the way, as she was already very close. She felt her shoulder and could feel it was dislocated, she knew she had to pop it back into place, but this never happening before; she had no idea what to do. Taking a chance from what she had seen on TV she grabbed her arm just above her elbow, pulled down then when she felt her joint below its socket she gently pushed it back up, and twisted it, hearing a pop she knew it had worked. "Fuck," she yelled in agony. She took a deep breath and allowed herself some time to recuperate. 30 seconds later and she started to walk as fast as she could, thoughts running through her mind, her shoulder was still in a bit of pain, and to top it all off, she kept hearing rustling through the trees. She quickly looked behind her and screeched as she saw something move. She shined the flashlight and let out a deep breath when she saw another deer run across the street.

The rest of the walk went the same way, shoulder still in pain, and trees making noises. If she wasn't sketched out from the location enough, to add to it, she was expecting to run into Jason from Friday the 13th any minute, with a machete in hand, ready to slice her in half.

She quickly turned her flashlight off and slowly hid behind a tree as she looked at the house, the same house that was written on the piece of paper, the same house her best friend Beca, could very well be dead in. She slowly made her way to the front window, and ducked down as she looked in the living room. She saw the light was on, but no one was there. However when she looked over at the wall, she saw a hole that looked like it had been made by a fist, surrounding the hole was blood. Was it Beca's blood? Chloe quickly shook her head, and decided to creep around the house, to check other rooms out before entering.

She crept to a different window and slowly lifted her head to peek through it; she quickly ducked down when she heard a door slam and someone walking down steps. Taking another chance, again she lifted her head up and saw someone enter the kitchen, muttering to herself. The person looked familiar, but Chloe couldn't place where she was from. Assuming she was Violet, and Chloe had seen pictures of her on Beca's computer maybe, she decided to try and listen in on what the blonde was saying to herself.

"Fucking Chloe, who does she think she is? Beca belongs to me, and only me. I'll kill her if she tries anything." Violet spat out as she washed the blood on her hands that was still stained on her knuckles, from when she punched the wall. Chloe listened closely and cringed when she heard her name and the word kill in the same sentence. Not needing anymore proof, she knew Beca was in there, deciding to investigate further, she slowly crept away from the window.

Violet turned off the sink and looked up when she heard a twig snapping outside. She discretely walked over to the window and looked outside, expecting to see someone. She frowned when she saw nothing but bushes and trees. She walked over to one of the drawers and quickly pulled out a large knife.

Chloe walked around the other side of the house, and saw another window with a light shining through it. She took her time and slowly approached it; her eyes grew wide when she looked inside and saw her best friend lying on the ground, arms tied behind her back, Chloe couldn't tell if she was either passed out, or dead. The red head covered her mouth to hold back the scream that was about to escape her lips. She tried to steady her breathing and slow her heart rate, however when she heard the front door slam shut, her heartbeat sped up much faster. She quickly ducked behind a large tree that was by the window, and watched as she saw Violet walk around the house, carrying a large knife.

Now was her chance to go grab the brunette, it was now, or never. She waited until she was sure Violet was out of sight and tip toed towards the front door. She slowly opened it and crept inside, silently shutting it behind her. She looked around the house, and immediately spotted the room with the light on, that contained the short brunette. She slowly walked towards it and placed her hand on the door knob, as she opened it; she brought her eyes up and gasped when she saw a shadow on the wall in front of her in the shape of a person holding a knife. She quickly moved out of the way and watched as the knife went through the wall.

"Shit," Violet hissed. Chloe quickly ran for the living room, she had to find something to defend herself with, and she had to find it fast.

"I thought I told you to leave us alone. Beca is mine!" Violet screeched as she ran after the red head. Chloe grabbed the first thing she could find, which was a large picture frame and swung it at the blonde.

"Back off," Chloe yelled. "You're fucking crazy." She said as she swung the picture at the girl one more time, this time hitting her she watched the blonde fly into the wall, as the knife flew out of her hands. Violet was quick to get back up. She glared over at the taller woman and Chloe gasped as she got a good look at her.

"Oh my god, I do know you!" Chloe gasped as she backed away from the girl who was now slowly approaching her, knife in her hand again.

"No you don't, that's impossible." Violet spat out before she ran for the red head again, Chloe quickly dodged her and pushed her into the wall.

"You're the girl from the missing person's poster! Jane…" Before she could finish her sentence, Violet was running for her one more time.

"Don't you ever fucking call me that, ever." Violet screeched as she raised her knife. Before she could do anything, Chloe was quick on her feet and once again, and smacked the girl with the large picture frame, knocking her back into the wall, head first. Violet fell over unconscious. Chloe looked over at the body, and slowly approached it. She didn't want to risk anything; she had seen enough scary movies to know what happens when you approach the unconscious serial killer. She quickly grabbed the girl's knife and ran for the bedroom Beca was located in.

Tears rolled down her face as she saw her unconscious best friend lying on the floor. She quickly approached her and frantically began cutting through the rope that had her hands tied. She was about half way through cutting the rope when a voice behind her startled her.

"Don't you fucking dare, she's mine!" Were the last words she heard before she felt a large object collide with her head, and was met with nothing but darkness as her world went black.

Violet watched as the red head fell on the ground beside the DJ; she quickly approached her and grabbed the knife that was lying there beside her.

"Beca belongs with me and only me." Violet yelled as she raised the knife.

"No," Violet heard a voice yell, she looked over at a very aware Beca who was no longer unconscious and was now staring up at her, eyes wide with fear.


	5. Chapter 5

Anonymous – 5

"Beca belongs with me and only me." Beca made out Violets pitchy scream and was instantly woken from the hazy fog that'd engulfed her mind.

"No!" Her eyes sprung open as her mind came to attention.

The scene before her was like a freeze frame in her mind. Chloe's body lay hunched in the corner of the room, blood catching in the light as it ran down the side of her face. The blood wasn't the only thing shimmering though. Violet stood poised over Chloe's lifeless form, knife clutched in her white knuckles ready to fall down into Chloe's defenceless chest at any moment.

Her eyes weren't on Chloe though, they were on Beca. Those stone cold emotionless eyes shone with confusion.

"No?" She seemed breathless, and somewhere in the back of Beca's mind the DJ felt all the better knowing that this at least meant Chloe had put up a fight. "She's keeping us apart Beca, I have to do this."

"She's my friend Violet," Beca pleaded, trying to keep her voice even though it cracked regardless.

"You have me now… you don't need any more friends," Violet informed her, her tone almost reassuring as she turned back to the red head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jim's life had always been quiet. He was a farmer and had been since his father had left him the family plot at twenty two. He grew crops during the summer and once they were cut in September he let the cattle out into the fields. It was by no means a lucrative industry, but it kept him and his family going, and that's all you could really hope for at the end of the day.

He worked the farm himself with occasional help from his sons, and in the forty years he'd made a living from the land he'd never once left for more than a day.

That's why, when he by chance been up in the night to get a glass of water and heard a crash out past one of the meadows, he was sure he'd never heard anything like it in this rural area in all his life.

He would have checked on it right away, but when he'd told his wife where he was going she'd insisted he wasn't to be so silly and that he should come back to bed and check it out in the morning in case it was someone dangerous down there up to no good. He'd begrudgingly heeded her (though not until she'd pulled out the big guns and questioned what he supposed he'd do if it was some vandal when he was so bad with arthritis) and he'd gotten back into bed with her for a night of restless sleep.

He'd gotten up at the crack of dawn though (no stopping him).

It had been a car, and whoever was in it couldn't have gotten far. The hood was completely wrecked and the airbag had even been activated. When he dialled 911 it was the first time in his life he'd been glad of the mobile his son had bought him two years ago.

"Hello?" He shouted just a little, making sure he could be heard. "Yes, I need the police… there's been an accident and I'm worried someone could be hurt."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Please… Jesus Christ, please don't." Beca's resolve broke completely and she was reduced to a mess of tears as Violet rose the knife and adjusted her wrist to strike Chloe just above her stomach.

"Why are you making this so difficult." Violet let out a long sigh. "You know I just want what's best for us babe," she laughed airily, allowing the knife to drop to her side as she smiled lovingly at Beca.

"I do too," Beca agreed, trying to recompose herself and reason with Violet while she seemed to be calm. "I just… I don't want you to get in trouble for hurting someone. Then you can't be with me."

"I'll make sure they never find her." The sweetness in Violets voice gave Beca a chill to her bone.

"I know you would…" Beca tried her best not to let the tears escape. "Just for me. Violet, if you really love me… you'll let her live."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So you just found the car here this morning sir?" One officer questioned Jim as a second stepped in cautious circles around the vehicle while on the phone to a pickup truck company.

"No officer," Jim corrected. "I heard it crash last night, but my wife wouldn't let me come down here to check on it in case something happened… she worried too much you see. Anyway, I came down this morning and I found this." He pointed towards the wreck.

"And there was no one inside it when you got here?" The officer barely looked up from his notebook as he continued his questioning.

"No sir. I found it just like this," Jim confirmed. "Though this area is known to be bad with deer. My best guess is whoever was driving got a good shock with one and went off the road… probably went looking for help somewhere and ended up in a ditch."

"Is there anywhere else this person may have gone?" The officer queried. "If in theory they were still well enough to travel by foot, can you think of anywhere they may have gone?"

"Let me think now…" Jim had lived in these parts all his life, yet still found it difficult to give exact directions to any of his neighbours houses, given their distance from his own. "There's a few holiday homes about half a mile back, though I suppose if she came this far she'd have passed them so that wasn't where she was heading anyway, whether she went back that way is another story."

"Well we'll start of checking around there then sir, thank you." The officer nodded, already motioning for his partner to follow him.

They were getting into their car when Jim thought on it. A second location the driver could have been going.

"Officer!" He called, grabbing the first cop's attention just as he reached out to shut his door.

"You have any more information?" The police officer questioned.

"There's one more house. I'd say it's a mile on up the road," Jim told him, pointing to where the road wound further into the forest. "It's been empty for years now, but just thinking on it, I'm more than certain a young woman moved in about six months ago you know. I've never seen her mind you, but I do remember moving vans up and down the road for a few days."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"For you then," Violet finally conceded, the knife falling with a heavy clang to the floor as she allowed it to slip from her hands. "Anything for you."

Beca released a shuddering breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. She felt tears of relief blur her vision though she tried not to weep openly as she watched Violet haul Chloe carelessly to the opposite side of the room and bind her with zip wire.

"I'll be right back baby," Violet informed Beca once she was done, crossing the room and hunkering down by the brunettes side, placing her palm against Beca's cold cheek. "Don't miss me too much," she whispered, pressing her lips softly into Beca's cheek before standing and running from the room.

The weight of everything that had happened came crashing down on Beca once she was alone. From the second she'd realized Violets true colours to the second she'd woken up to see Chloe lying motionless with a knife dangling above her.

Her entire body shuddered as a wave of grief flooded through her. She released several shaky breaths, trying to calm herself only to have these breaths met with more and more tears, seeming never to end as they rose from the pit of her stomach and crashed out through every pore of her body.

She didn't know what would happen. She didn't know if she'd be safe or if Chloe would be safe. She felt like a scared child, and when she thought about it, in the back of her tired mind, she was still a child. She was only eighteen and now she was faced with the possibility of never becoming an adult. Never moving to LA and making music, never having a family of her own. Even the thought of never having Aubrey scream at her for messing up the choreography made her cry now.

"Hey…" A voice broke through Beca's haze of self-pity, and it took her a frightened second to realize where it was coming from. "Don't you dare cry Beca. I came to save you, so don't you dare cry." Chloe's voice drifted across the room like a soothing veil that fell over Beca.

"You're alive!" Her voice was nothing more than a shuddered sigh of relief.

"Of course I'm alive silly…" Chloe almost sounded like her old self, positive and chirpy, though her voice was laced with obvious pain. "You'd never be able to fend for yourself."

Beca was about to reply, though as words formed in her mind the sound of tires against gravel could be heard in the distance. Before either women had time to do anything other than give one another hopeful looks Violet was back in the room.

"You need to be quiet." She demanded, striding first to Beca and holding a rag up to her face.

As the darkness seeped into her vision Beca heard the tire's move closer. With the last piece of will power she could muster, she prayed for a miracle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You sure this's the house that guy gave us?" Both officers stood outside the front door, looking sceptically at their surroundings after the first officer knocked.

"He said it hadn't been lived in for a long time, and this place sure as hell looks neglected." The second officer pointed out.

"Christ this best not be a wild goose…" His words were cut short as a young woman opened the door, smiling at them.

"Officers, how may I help you this fine day?" Violet greeted, the rag still firm in the hand she hid behind her back.


	6. Chapter 6

Violet smiled softly at the two officers in front of her as she clutched the rag behind her back. Her heartbeat sped up as the two men stood in front of her. Had she been figured out? Did that ginger bitch tell someone?

"Officers, how may I help you this fine day?" Violet greeted, the rag still firm in the hand she hid behind her back.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am. There was a car crash a little ways down the road from you, we were just wondering if you saw or heard anything, maybe the owner to the car came by looking for help?" The one officer suggested.

"A car crash, oh no, I had no idea." Violet's eyes grew wide. "Is everything okay, is it bad?" She frowned.

"Well we don't know if everything is okay actually, because the owner of the car is missing, and we thought maybe they came here looking for help." The other officer said.

"Sorry, no one has been by here, to my knowledge." Violet gave the two men a sympathetic look.

"Is there anyone else home I can talk to, maybe they might know something?" The officer asked taking a peek inside.

"No, only I am here." Violet quickly replied.

"What happened to your living room?" The officer looking inside had seen the mess. "Looks like there was some sort of struggle?" He raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Nothing, just couldn't find my wallet and I was in a rush." Violet's tone immediately changed from sweet to defensive.

"So you trashed your whole living room looking for it?" The officer asked weird out by the girl's sudden change in tone.

"Yes," she quickly replied. "I mean no. Yes I was just looking for my wallet, but I was planning of remodelling the living room anyways." Violet forced a smile on her face. "Is that all officers, or is there something else I can help you with?" She asked, hoping they would just leave already. The two officers stared at her, both with confusion in their eyes.

"No, that's all. Thank you for your time ma'am, we appreciate it." The one officer said reaching into his pocket. "If you hear anything, here's my card. Give us a call, okay?" He smiled. Violet quickly nodded her head.

"Of course," she smiled, relieved they were finally leaving. "Have a nice day; I hope you find what you're looking for." Violet finished before slowly closing the door in front of her. The two men looked at each other.

"Is it just me, or did you get a weird feeling that something is going on?" The one officer said to the other as they walked back to their car.

"I definitely got a weird feeling, but not enough of a weird feeling to bother with it." The man shrugged. "We have to focus on finding the own to that car," He said as he got into the driver's seat, not having any idea that who they were looking for was currently knocked unconscious inside the house that they were just leaving.

_A year and a half earlier…_

_Jane walked through her house in a rampage._

_"Mom, dad, have you seen my purse?" She yelled from the bottom of the stairs._

_"Check the closet sweetie," Jane's mom yelled back._

_"I fucking did already," Jane screamed in frustration. "It's not there, it's nowhere, and I'm going to be late to meet Josh. Jane ran around the house in frustration looking for her purse._

_"Did you hide it?" Mrs. Header whispered softly to her husband._

_"Yes, but do you think that will stop her? You know how she is, Mary." Mr. Header whispered back worriedly. "If she wants to see him, she will."_

_"I just don't understand why she won't leave Joshua alone, he's asked, and we've asked her enough times. What do you think is wrong with her, Bill?" Mary frowned at the thought of something being wrong with their daughter._

_"I don't know, but I promise you, I'll do whatever I have to, to find out." Bill kissed his wife's forehead. Both jumped up when they heard the doorbell ring._

_"That must be Joshua," Violet yelled up the stairs. Perfect timing as usual," she whispered to herself, smiling when she opened the door. "Good evening Joshua."_

_"Jane, what did I say about sending this type of stuff to my house?" Joshua asked angrily throwing the flowers he had received on the ground. "Where are your parents?" He sighed._

_"You didn't like the flowers, they're your favourite." Jane frowned. "I made sure the florist gave me the best for you." Jane's face went serious. "A bit rude of you to not accept my gift, don't you think?" Jane's voice started turning cold. Josh's face tensed as he heard the icy tone escape the girl's lips._

_"Bill… Mary…?" Joshua yelled inside the house._

_"Don't involve my parents in our relationship!" Jane shot out._

_"I told you Jane, we don't have a relationship, we never have, and we never will!" Josh said frustrated with the woman in front of him._

_"Don't say that baby, you don't mean it." Jane's tone changed once again from cold and spine chilling, to sweet and soft._

_"Hello, Joshua." Bill said as he stepped behind his daughter. "How are you today?"_

_"Sir, your daughter sent me flowers to my house again. My parents and I don't appreciate it." Joshua tried to stay polite while talking to the man in front of him._

_"I'm very sorry, Joshua. I will make sure it doesn't happen again." Bill frowned._

_"With all due respect sir, you've told me this already, and yet here we are again." Joshua tried to keep his tone casual._

_"But Joshua, I was just trying to show you how much I care." Jane cut in before her father could say anything._

_"Jane dear, come inside." Mary said approaching the front door._

_"No mom, Joshua and I…" Bill cut his daughter off._

_"Jane, can you please listen to your mother and go wait inside?" Bill sternly said._

_"But father Joshua and I are going out tonight." Jane informed the man._

_"No we are not; I don't know where you got that crazy idea from. I said I wanted nothing to do with you, and I mean it Jane, so stop sending me this damn shit." Joshua raised his voice in frustration._

_"Now son, there's no need to raise your voice, try to keep it civil would you, a young man like yourself should know better than to cuss in front of his elders." Bill sternly said._

_"You're right, I apologize for the cussing." He said sympathetically. "You need to take care of your daughter though, or next time I'll be coming back with cops." Joshua informed them both. "Good night to you all," he said before walking away. Jane went to run after him but was quickly stopped by her father._

_"Let me go," she yelled as she tried to get loose from his grip._

_"Jane you need to get inside now." He sternly said._

_"No he's angry with me; I have to make it up to him." Jane cried trying to pull free._

_"Jane inside now," Bill pulled his daughter inside with force. "You need to leave Joshua alone; he made it clear he doesn't want to be bothered by you." He sternly said._

_"He doesn't mean it though, he's just angry." Jane tried to make her father understand. "You don't know him like I do; he'll be over it by tomorrow." She smiled._

_"No Jane, he said to leave him alone, and that's what you're going to do from now on, got it?" Bill said with a raised voice._

_"No, you can't make me." Jane shot out._

_"I am your father and as long as you live in my house, under my roof, you'll listen to what I say, understand me?" He said angrily._

_"Well you won't have to worry about me living here much longer," Jane coldly replied back. 'Soon Joshua and I will move out together and get our own place." She said before turning around and walking up the stairs. "You'll see," she whispered to herself._

When Beca woke up, she couldn't see anything. It was dark and chilly; she could only assume she was in a basement. Her hands were tied up in front of her this time, instead of behind, along with her legs. Her head was pounding, her mouth was dry and she was scared for her life. All she wanted was to be back in Barden in her dorm room, hanging out with the red head.

"Finally awake are you?" A soft familiar voice said beside her.

"Chlo, is that you?" Beca whimpered. She immediately jumped when she felt a hand rent on her knee.

"Relax, it's me." Chloe softly replied. "Are you okay?"

"Not really, I'm scared, my head hurts, and I'm cold." Beca whispered. "I can't believe this happened. Do you know where she is?" Beca asked worriedly.

"She's upstairs, I could hear walking around." Chloe replied as she shifted her body closer to the DJ. "Here come here," Chloe said once her body was close enough to the other woman.

"Why?" Beca asked confused.

"I'm going to keep you warm," The taller woman whispered. The DJ leaned herself into the red head's body and immediately felt a pair of arms come over her neck and land wrapped around her abdomen. "Better?" Chloe asked hopeful.

"Yeah that's much better." Beca smiled to herself.

The two women sat there, cuddling for a few minutes before the brunette decided to speak up once again.

"You shouldn't have come back for me," she whispered. "You'd be safe if you would have just stayed and called for help." She frowned.

"Don't be stupid. By the time I would have convinced the cops to check on you, I didn't know what Violet would have done by then." Chloe whispered against the DJ's neck.

"Well now your life is in danger, and it's all thanks to me." Beca sniffed as tears began to trace her cheek bones.

"No Beca, don't blame yourself, who could have known she would actually turn out crazy. Besides it's not like you're her first victim, she's done this before." Chloe informed her.

"What do you mean, how do you know that?" Beca asked shocked.

"Her name isn't actually Violet, it's Jane and I…" But before she could continue her story she heard a noise. Both women jumped when they heard the door open and a light turn on. Chloe quickly pulled her arms off of the DJ and the two girls waited as the footsteps slowly came down the stairs, each step creaking with the next.

Meanwhile Aubrey was sitting in her dorm room on her laptop, going through pictures. She stopped when she landed on one of her with Chloe and Beca. A frown formed on her face as she grabbed her phone. She scrolled through her recent text messages and sighed when she saw the last one she had received from the red head was twenty-four hours ago.

_Hey, just in bed waiting for a call from Beca that she's alright, I'll text you in the morning. Goodnight Bre! Xoxo_

Aubrey quickly shook her head from any bad thoughts she was having a typed out a text message to her best friend.

_Hey Chlo, haven't heard from you since last night, you said you'd text me in the morning. Could you please text me back when you get this? You know how I am, I worry a lot. Please, as soon as you get this, text me. Love you._

She put her phone down on her night stand and lied in bed, getting under the covers. The taller woman let out a shaky worried breath as she attempted to get some sleep. She was seriously hoping there would be a text message waiting for her in the morning from Chloe, telling her that everything was alright, and that she and Beca would be back soon enough. As she found herself drifting to sleep, she reassured herself that chances of something actually being wrong were slim to none, and that she probably had nothing to worry about.


	7. Chapter 7

The footsteps shuffling towards them seemed like an eternity of noise. Both women could feel their hearts pound against their rib cage as anxiety caused their heads to spin. They didn't dare speak, didn't dare glance at one another, they hardly even allowed a breath to pass their lips as a foot finally fell on solid round.

It was obvious even before Violet opened her mouth that she was mad. You could see it in her eyes, burning wildly, and about to be unleashed. The only problem was neither woman knew who the anger was directed at this time.

"You called the cops," Violet hissed, her finger shaking with rage as she pointed it accusingly in Chloe's direction. "You called the fucking cops!" She screeched.

"I… no… I didn't I swear. I didn't!" Chloe stammered, voice faltering as fear consumed her.

"Then why were they here snooping about some car crash?" Violet roared, stepping closer to the girls as her voice rose, tuning out all other sounds that may or may not have been in the room.

"I crashed," Chloe began to explain quickly, her voice still shaking. "I crashed my car on the way here and they must have found it and been doing some kind of routine search," she nodded, knowing her story was (unfortunately) probably accurate.

"Liar!" Violet screamed. "It was a cover story. I know it was a cover story so don't lie to me!" Her fist swung before she'd even finished speaking, her knuckles coming into contact with the side of Chloe's jaw and causing an instant red lump to form.

"Violet Stop…" Beca screeched up suddenly, finding herself unable to sit back and watch Chloe get hurt again.

"No!" Violet growled. "You do _not _speak to me! You promised me we'd be safe from her. You promised me she wouldn't bother us and you _lied_. You lied to me Beca. How could you?" Tears ran down her face as she turned her rage towards the young DJ now instead.

"I… I don't… I mean I didn't know…" Beca's mind began to shut down in anticipation of what she was sure would come as Violet's fist rose, the knuckles white as she clenched them hard, getting ready to punch.

It never came though. The quick flurry of Violet's furious fists against her pale skin never happened. The searing pain through her jaw, her cheek, her nose, her lip, her torso; none of it ever came. Instead Chloe's angelic voice once more shattered through the fear, only this time it was real.

"No." In spite of the red heads fear the word was a demand. "You're not really mad at her. You love her, remember? You're mad at me… take it out on me." She seemed absolutely resolute in her decision, not even back tracking when her whimpers of pain began to fill up the basement room.

It felt like days before the sound of Violets fists against Chloe's body stopped. In reality it was no more than moments, but none the less Beca couldn't bring herself to look. She felt like such a coward, but she couldn't open her eyes. Not as her best friend, no, her _only _real friend, took a beating for her at the hands of a psychopath.

When she heard Violet release an aggravated scream she knew it was finally over. She still didn't chance looking however until she heard the steps ascend the stairs again. First her eyes opened only a crack. The room was dark though, and after a second she told herself it was safe to open them fully, even if it were only to locate Chloe.

She saw her friend curled up on the floor where she'd been sitting before Beca's eyes had closed. She could her the soft cries that the red head was trying to muffle, and without hesitation Beca shuffled as close as she could.

"Put your head in my lap," Beca whispered, waiting wordlessly as Chloe seemed to use all remaining energy to do so. "Let me look at you Chlo… please." She could feel the tears in the back of her throat but willed herself to be strong for her friend as Chloe slowly turned her face out of Beca's thigh.

It didn't look as bad as Beca had expected it to. Her lip was bust and her eye was swollen, though nothing Beca deemed to be life threatening. It didn't reassure here. In fact if anything it worried her more. Chloe wasn't one to dramatize things, so if she was crying, chances were she was in more pain that a bust lip would allow for.

"Where does it hurt?" Beca murmured, careful as she allowed her tied hands to slide over Chloe's head and rest around her shoulders.

"Sides…" Chloe groaned groggily, her voice frail and broken. "I'm okay though…" She added after a moment.

"No you're not." Beca shook her head defiantly. "You're hurt and it's my fault. I shouldn't have let you get hurt like that, I was just… I was scared," she conceded bitterly.

"It's okay to be scared," Chloe comforted her. "We all get scared sometimes Becs, and you've been through more in the last few days than I have."

"Still…" Beca tried to interrupt, though to no avail.

"Still nothing," Chloe silenced her instantly. "I would do anything for you Beca, and that includes making sure that psychotic bitch doesn't harm a hair on your head. I don't mind getting a bit beat up, I mean it's nothing a little concealer won't cover anyway," she tried to joke, though her humour was lost on the brunette.

"No. You can't just keep stepping in," Beca fought. "She could do serious damage, she could kill you Chloe."

"She won't kill me," Chloe shook her head softly from side to side. "And anyway, last time I checked being on the receiving end of beatings is one thing I can more or less guarantee for myself… what with her being in love with you and all," she reminded Beca triumphantly.

"That's not fair!" Beca sighed, wishing there was a way she could show Chloe just how scared she was for her safety.

"Life's not fair Becs," Chloe (needlessly) reminded her.

"I can't do this without you," Beca suddenly blurted. "If something were to happen to you, I couldn't keep going. I think I'd let her kill me," she admitted sombrely, not sure why she felt like this, just aware that it was nothing more than a statement of fact.

"Jesus Beca no need to be dramatic," Chloe teased softly, her one eye that remained open beginning to droop in exhaustion. "We're going to be just fine, I promise. We're going to get out of this, and we're going to go back to Barden and get shouted at by Aubrey for missing so much practice," she informed the brunette.

"That actually sounds kind of appealing," Beca snorted.

"Promise me you'll just keep thinking that…" Chloe adjusted her hands and extended her pinky finger.

"I promise." She wasn't sure it was a promise she could keep, yet Beca awkwardly linked pinkies with Chloe none the less, feeling an odd warmth run through her as the red head smiled adoringly up at her. "Now sleep," she added after a moment, seeing the way Chloe's eyes continued to fight to stay open.

"Yea…" Chloe nodded happily. "I think I'll sleep."

She was out like a light before Beca had a chance to say another word. Her breathing seemed a little uneven at first, but Beca willed herself not to panic, knowing that Chloe was tough (praying that Chloe was tough).

Even with her eye swollen shut and a scab forming on her lip Beca couldn't help but feel a calm wash over her as she observed the woman sleeping in her arms. She'd never experienced such an overwhelming rush of gratitude and admiration towards anyone before, and even in the cold and empty basement, she felt her heart warm, and her mind come to peace.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aubrey was at her wits end. No texts, no calls, no facetimeing. No nothing. No contact with Chloe for god only knows how long now (dramatic and all as it seemed, more than a day without talking to her best friend seemed like an eternity).

She logged onto her laptop, figuring she may as well check her facebook messages once more before she got really worried. Another idea side-tracked her though, and instead she found herself signing into Chloe's tumblr account (the girl would never do well in the real world, she shared passwords on a whim).

She found Beca's page easily enough from there (apparently Chloe had followed Beca without the brunette's permission and they'd had quite the conversation about it in Chloe's ask box). She had to scroll for a further three pages after that (how many remixes, mildly amusing text posts, and pictures of DJ's can one person reblog, seriously?) but eventually she found what she was looking for.

Parts of a conversation Beca had been having with the Violet person Chloe'd talked about before she left. Violets page threw up no immediate warning signs, though Aubrey was determine to get to the bottom of it, and clicked on every link she could find until she came to one simply titled "face".

It took her mind a split second, but once Aubrey recognised the smiling woman staring back at her, her jaw almost hit the floor. Her books (as always) were on her desk beside her, and she grabbed blindly for the ring binder lying on top that contained the Case Study she'd been working on for her end of year presentation in her Criminal Law class.

"Jane Header…" Aubrey read the name and scanned the picture accompanying the file.

Her blood ran cold. Apparently there was a reason Chloe wasn't texting back.


	8. Chapter 8

When Beca woke up, she couldn't tell what time it was, as the basement was always dark. The brunette smiled as she looked down and saw the redhead sleeping peacefully on her abdomen. As much as she didn't want to wake the other woman, she could feel that her neck was stiff and she had to get up from the position they were currently in.

"Chlo," Beca softly whispered into the red head's ear. When nothing happened, she tried again a little louder this time. "Chloe, wake up." The other woman stirred in her sleep, but still never woke up.

The DJ couldn't help but smile when she looked down at the sleeping redhead; she looked so adorable and peaceful in her sleeping slumber. Beca's smile quickly faded when she heard the basement door open and the light come on.

The DJ tried everything in her power to quietly wake the redhead up; she was shaking her whole body in hopes that Chloe would get startled and wake up. However Beca knew it was too late when she heard a loud screech followed by something crashing.

"What is this?" Violet yelled, finally waking Chloe up. The redhead jumped up and cried in agony as she had forgotten all about her injuries from the previous night. "What do you think you're doing with her?" Violet screamed at Chloe, gesturing to the smaller woman beside her.

Chloe went to sit up as she began to panic but the pain was too much for her to handle, she ended up collapsing onto Beca all over again. The DJ's eyes grew wide, she watched in terror as Violet quickly approached her best friend and grabbed a hold of her, ripping her off the DJ and throwing her to the side. Chloe howled in agony as her ribs crashed to the ground.

"Beca is mine, not yours." Violet pulled a switch blade out of her pocket and pointed it at Chloe. She then looked over at Beca, and snorted. "Wanna try telling me again that she doesn't want you as anything more than a friend?" The blonde asked coldly sending chills down the brunette's spine.

"V-violet, she was in pain, I just wanted to make sure she was okay." Beca cried out. The blonde didn't really care to hear the DJ's excuses; she looked back at Chloe and slowly approached her, knife in hand.

"P-please, I-I don't want anyone but y-you." Beca lied through her teeth as she felt her heartbeat speed up. Violet stopped, but kept her eyes focused on Chloe. "I swear Violet, y-you're all I want," Beca tried to make herself sound believable. "J-just let her g-go and then we can be together, just you and I."

The woman stood there glaring at both women in front of her. She looked at Chloe, then back at Beca, then back at Chloe once again.

"Don't you see Beca, I can't just let her go, then she'll run to the cops and you'll get taken away from me. She needs to die so I know we're both safe." Violet's said in a creepily sweet tone. She then grabbed the redhead by the collar of her shirt, slightly lifting her up as she held the knife against her neck.

"Stop," Beca screamed at the top of her lungs. Violet looked over at her and rolled her eyes.

"What is it now?"

"Please, just keep her alive awhile longer," Beca quickly replied, not knowing what excuse she was going to give this time.

"And why would I do that?" Violet shot the DJ a look as she pressed the knife harder against the redhead's skin.

"B-because, I-I love y-you, and I d-don't want y-you to b-be the one who h-has to kill her." Beca quickly thought on her feet.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Violet slowly lowered the knife but tightened her grip on the taller woman's collar.

"I-I'm saying l-let me do it. She's m-my problem, and I-I don't want to r-risk you getting into t-trouble because of me." The DJ let out a shaky breath as she thought about what she had just said. What had she just gotten herself into?

Violet's grip loosened as Beca's words ran through her head. She quickly shook her head and looked back at Chloe.

"Nonsense, I don't mind killing for you, I'd do anything for you, Beca." Violet raised the knife once again, and held it to Chloe's neck.

"Then let me do it." Beca belted out. "I-if you'd do a-anything for me, l-let me do it. I-it can be a pre wedding g-gift from m-me to you." Beca almost threw up as she spoke the words.

"Wedding," Violet's face lit up. "I didn't even think about that. Wait, are you saying you want to…get married?" Violet smiled. The DJ slowly nodded her head.

"O-of course, I told y-you, I love you. S-so l-let me do it? You can p-plan our wedding, and o-on the n-night of; I'll kill Chloe for you." The DJ put her most convincing smile on, trying to hold back tears as she thought about having to kill her best friend. Chloe, the one person to ever accept her for her, Chloe the person who drove her down here to meet Violet and make sure she was safe, Chloe the person who was only in this mess because she risked her life to save Beca.

Violet smiled at the thought of marrying the short brunette and instantaneously lowered her knife, and dropped Chloe. The redhead let out a tiny whimper as her ribs once again crashed with the cold hard ground.

"Wow, there's so much to do. I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier." Violet replied with excitement. "Well this must be why we make such a great couple; you're always one step ahead of me, aren't you?" She smiled at the brunette, sending a cold chill through her bones.

"Exactly," the DJ smiled back.

"Okay, well I'll be back later to check on you guys, I'm thinking I can have everything ready for two days from now." Violet turned on her heels and started to walk away. She quickly stopped and turned back around to face both women, quickly she walked over the brunette, making her wince. Violet looked deep into her eyes and slowly leaned it. Beca knew she had no choice but to allow the kiss to happen. When their lips touched, Beca could feel the fear rise up from her stomach to her throat. What seemed like decades later, Violet slowly pulled back and gave the DJ a smile.

"Mother and father would be so proud of me now," Violet whispered. "See you soon, my love." She then turned around and this time kept walking till she was all the way upstairs, and out of the basement.

The second Beca felt it was safe enough; she shifted her body towards the redhead who was now curled on the floor crying.

"Chlo," the DJ whispered. Beca frowned when all she got in return was whimpers. "Chloe, please answer me." Beca said.

"I'm fine," the redhead replied, barely audible.

"No you're not, you're in pain and you're scared. Come here." Beca frowned.

"No, I don't want to risk upsetting her again." Chloe cried out.

"I promise Chloe, I won't let anything happen to you, please come here. I need you." The brunette frowned. Chloe sniffled and looked back at the brunette.

"I'm scared Beca, I don't want to die." She softly cried.

"Chlo, please come here….please." The DJ tried once again. This time the older woman gave in and brought her head over to the brunette's shoulder, gently resting against it. The DJ lifted her arms that were still tied together and slowly brought them over the taller woman's neck, wresting them around her chest. Beca kissed the top of the other woman's head and shut her eyes.

"I promise you, you won't die, and we'll figure a way out of this mess before that wedding, okay? I only did what I did to buy us more time; I didn't know what else to do." She frowned.

"I know Becs, I'm just scared. I'm so young, and I haven't even truly experienced life yet. I still have to graduate, find a job, fall in love, get married, have kids, and the worst part is…" Tears started to stain the redhead's cheeks as she thought about her next sentence.

"Tell me," Beca rested her cheek on top on the other woman's head and shifted in closer to her.

"I know who I want to do all that with, but it's never going to happen." Chloe frowned. The DJ felt her stomach turn as butterflies flew around inside her.

"Why won't it happen?" The other woman asked softly.

"Because, they don't feel the same way about me as I do them." Chloe sniffled.

"How do you know?"

"I just do, I'm not their type, and I never will be." The taller woman shut her eyes as thoughts ran through her head. She so badly wanted to just turn her face, and connect her lips with the DJ's, but she knew Beca didn't think of her the same way, she knew she had no chance.

The DJ sat there silently as she took in everything the other woman had just said to her. Her heart broke at the thought of ever losing her, she never wanted to let Chloe go, she never wanted to live life without the redhead in it. Something about this girl made Beca want to keep her safe, even if it meant risking her own life to do so.

That was when it hit the DJ; she had fallen for the redhead, she didn't know when it happened, or how, but what she did know is that she had fallen, and she had fallen hard.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aubrey patiently waited inside the police station looking at everyone who surrounded her. There was a guy sitting next to her in handcuff's who wreaked of alcohol, and a little boy sitting across from her, crying for his mother.

"Aubrey Posen?" A taller man walked out, carrying a clipboard. The blonde quickly stood up and approached him. "You're here to file a missing persons report, correct?"

"Yes," the blonde replied.

"Follow me then," the man said before he walked away.

The two ended up inside a small office. The police officer took a seat across from Aubrey, behind a desk, and stared at the blonde intently.

"So tell me what's going on?"

Aubrey started the story from beginning to when Beca was messaging this Violet girl on tumblr, to when Chloe had promised to text her every day and she had not received a text message from her in a day and a half, to the end when she looked at Violet's tumblr and discovered she was not who she said she was.

When she had finished, she looked into the police officers eyes, expecting him to make a phone call, or page someone. Instead all she got was a deep sigh and frown.

"Listen, I can't do anything about it until after the day they're supposed to arrive back home. It's not a missing person if you know where they are." The man frowned.

"I don't know where they are though," Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Did you not hear the part where Chloe told me she would text me every day, then after the first night of being there, she sends me one text saying she'll text me in the morning, then she never did, and I haven't gotten anything since? I know my best friend sir, and that's not like her." Aubrey pleaded.

"Is it possible her phone died and she didn't bring a charger?" The cop asked.

"No, she always comes prepared, even if it's for one night, she packs like she'll be gone for three. Also if her phone died, she would have found some way to contact me." The blonde pointed out.

"I see," The cop sighed and looked up at the taller woman. "Listen, I really want to help, but legally there is nothing I can do about it until it's been twenty-four hours after the date she was supposed to arrive home. Come talk to me then, then we'll look into it."

"Wow, did it ever occur to you she could be dead by then?" Aubrey spat out.

"I'm sorry," the cop frowned. "I really wish I could do more."

"Whatever," the blonde got up from her seat, and quickly walked over to where her car was parked. She grabbed her phone and went through her contact list. She hit dial and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" The voice replied.

"Yeah it's me Aubrey, I need your help. I think Beca and Chloe are in trouble and I need to go find them, but I don't want to go alone. I'll explain the details when I come grab you. Can you please come with me?" The blonde pleaded.

"Sure, I'll be waiting outside for you."

"Okay, thanks Jesse, I'll see you soon." The blonde hung her phone up and quickly sped off leaving nothing but tire marks behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wait what?" Jesse had a look on his face much like a man who'd just had his mind blown.

"Jesse please," Aubrey snapped. "I don't need you sitting there gawping at me." (Shit like, did he not understand the whole time being of the essence thing she'd explained).

"No wait though," Jesse stumbled, his mind unable to comprehend what was going on (men…). "I don't get it… you're sure this… this Jane Hard head."

"Header… Jane Header," Aubrey rolled her eyes, flashing her indicators as she took a left onto the freeway, her foot leaning heavier on the gas now that they were on the open road.

"Right whatever," Jesse brushed the comment off. "You're saying she has Beca _and _Chloe all because Beca was chatting to her online?"

"Yup," Aubrey concurred, never taking her eyes off the road as she overtook a line of three (excruciatingly slow) cars.

"Are you sure?" Jesse was in denial now, and while Aubrey would normally talk him through this to acceptance, as she'd previously stated, time was of the essence.

"Look," Aubrey growled, the tail end of her word being drown out by a deafening chorus of car horns when she swerved dramatically and pulled into a layby.

"Jesus shit…" Jesse's face drowned out to an eerie grey as his life flashed before him.

"Chloe's been my best friend since we were kids Jesse." Something about the strain in Aubrey's voice told Jesse to shut up and listen. "I've never gone a day without talking to her… not since we were ten. I know something's happened," her voice quivered. "I just… I just know it."

"Okay, okay Aubrey okay," Jesse reached out a hand, curling it around the other woman's fingers that were resting shakily on the wheel. "We'll find them. I promise we'll find them."

"Thank you… that's all I want. Thank you." With that the blonde's tears were gone and she was pulling back out onto the freeway, a new found determination in her eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The room had been quiet for so long now Beca could make out the distinct dripping of a leaking pipe at the far end of the basement. She allowed herself to count the drops, the rhythmic beat calming her as she willed herself to come up with a plan.

Everything about this was just so messed up (not that it needed saying). If she'd realized sooner, like literally a day sooner, that she had feelings for Chloe then none of this would have happened.

It's not like the signs hadn't been there. She went out of her way to hang out with the red head, to the point where she knew it pissed other people off (namely Jesse, whenever they'd already planned to hang out). On top of that she couldn't stop staring when she was with her. Like really, _why_ hadn't she realized sooner?

Why hadn't that little light in her brain dinged to life, even just the second before she got out of the car to meet with Violet… or Jane… or whatever the hell her name was?

Not that any of this mattered now. Not that any of it mattered at all really.

She was here now, and so was Chloe, who was going to be murdered in less than two days if Beca didn't come up with _any _kind of plan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So do you know anything about where we're going?" Jesse sighed, watching in the wing mirror as they pulled away from the third person Aubrey's asked directions from.

"We're close… according to that guy we're close," Aubrey nodded, indicating right and checking around her for traffic, her eyes somewhat frantic as she done so.

"Aubrey, all that guy said was that this was the right town…"Jesse pointed out, feeling bad for the blonde.

"Jesse, stop it!" Aubrey snapped, a sigh of frustration seeping through her teeth.

"What? I'm just saying, that guy…" he began to defend.

"I don't care," Aubrey barked. "I don't care what that guy said, we're close… we need to be close." Her words deteriorated to a whisper as she continued to stare ahead at the road.

"Aubrey…" Jesse tried, failing to grab the blonde's attention. "Aubrey please… pull over," he tried to command, spotting a space up ahead. "Just here, park here for a second."

"What? What is it?" Aubrey snapped, slowing the car to a halt as she stuck the nose into the gap between two cars, leaving other traffic to go around the protruding rear end.

"Listen Bree…" He began, huffing out a breath, unsure what exactly to say.

"Don't call me that," Aubrey muttered. "That's Chloe's nickname for me… not yours."

"Aubrey, seriously?" Jesse bit back, only realizing how harsh his tone had been after he spoke. "Look… I… I'm sorry," he sighed. "This is tough on you isn't it?"

"She's my best friend Jesse…" Aubrey needlessly reminded him.

"I know, I know… and Beca's mine," he agreed. "I want to find them just as much as you do Aubrey, I swear it. I just… we've been traveling all day now and it's getting really late…"

"So?"

"So… what if we pulled in somewhere? Got a few hours' sleep and tomorrow we can get up early, ask around for people that might know something… I mean this is the town Chloe and Beca were meant to go to, right?" Jesse questioned, his hand once again going across the car, this time to rest against Aubrey's shoulder, where it rubbed awkward, yet soothing circles.

"Right…" Aubrey agreed, although her mind was still racing with a million different thoughts.

"Then let's find a place to stay… there's a bed and breakfast just back on the last street that doesn't look too bad," he promised, pointing over his shoulder. "Just please… please stay there tonight… we can be fresh tomorrow then to go and look for her."

Aubrey was quiet. In fact she seemed to ignore his plea completely as she pulled out of the spot (ignoring the car horns of protest at her reckless driving) and continued going in the same direction.

"I want to leave that B and B at half six tomorrow morning," she announced suddenly, coming to a roundabout and circling it until they were facing back the way they'd come.

"I promise, I'll set ten alarms if need be," Jesse nodded, almost laughing in relief as they started to travel back.

"You better."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Beca was still counting drops when she felt Chloe begin to stir next to her. If she'd been more focused on the red head before she'd probably be worried that it'd taken her this long to wake up again, but for now she was just happy she had.

"Where is she?" Chloe whispered, her voice cracking as she tried to form words in her dry chapped mouth.

"Upstairs… planning…" Beca filled her in quickly. "She's thought about coming down here a few times… I've heard her pacing around the door. Apparently the wedding's keeping her busy though…" she smiled, deciding to revel in the silver lining of the situation.

"For now…"Chloe commented, though she too smiled none the less at the concept of being left alone, even if it was just for a while.

"How you feeling?" Beca worried then, noticing in the light trickling from a window above them just how bad Chloe's bruising was.

"Like I've just been hit by a bus… or attacked by a psychopath," she commented, chuckling softly at her own joke, though it caused her to wheeze a little.

"I'm going to get you out of here… I'm going to get us both out of here, I swear," Beca nodded, willing herself to believe her words, just as she willed Chloe to do the same.

"No… no you're just going to have to kill me," Chloe sighed, though with an odd look of acceptance.

"Chloe what the hell?" Beca snapped. "I'm not going to hurt you… I swear to that now, I never would."

"If it saves your life Beca, I'll make you kill me…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Room for two please," Jesse all but shouted when he ran into the reception, Aubrey following close behind looking around and spotting a bulletin board that she decoded to have a look at.

"A double bed I presume sir?" The middle aged man at the desk enquired, glancing behind Jesse to where Aubrey stood.

"Uh no… two single please," Jesse brushed off the implication of the statement.

"What a shame… you noble gentleman," the receptionist all but cackled, looking down at the book in front of him.

"Uh whatever dude…" Jesse replied cautiously, already kind of creeped out by the man (not that much else was to be expected from someone working a late shift). "Can we get a room?"

"Room eight…" The man responded, fishing in a key pool beside him to pull out the one with a key chain reading 8 in a fancy gold scrawl.

"Thanks man," Jesse only managed to half smile, grabbing the key off him. "How much is it?"

"You can pay in the morning if you so wish?" The receptionist smiled.

"We're leaving pretty early tomorrow… so how much?" Jesse tried again, willing himself not to be rude.

"Thirty dollars sir," the receptionist replied instantly, sensing Jesse's strained tone to the point where he merely smiled when Jesse handed over the cash.

"Aubrey c'mon… room eight," Jesse smiled, turning to the blonde enthusiastically.

"Jesse… come look at this," Aubrey gapped, forming a come hither motion with her hand as she stared intently at the bulletin board.

"What's up?" Jesse queried, looking at the board and seeing nothing but posters concerning pets needing good homes, or vehicles for sale.

"Look… look here," Aubrey motioned, pushing aside a poster for a litter of pug puppies.

Missing since November 19th, 2011  
Name: Jane Header  
Age: 25 years old  
Height: 5 feet 6 inches  
Hair color: Naturally blonde  
Warning: Suffers from Schizophrenia, if you see her, call the police right away. She can be extremely violent and will lash out if she feels threatened. If you approach, do it with caution.

"Is that…?" Jesse trailed off, the warning at the end causing his heart to go cold.

"Yea… yea I'm pretty sure that's her," Aubrey nodded, her hand shaking as it still remained stretched, holding the pug poster out of the way. "Shit… I mean…" Aubrey began, dropping the sheet then to pinch her brow.

"Aubrey wait…" Jesse cut her off mid-sentence (an act that would any other time probably get him castrated). "Look at this one too," he pointed out, his finger motioning to one at the top of the board that looked to be freshly pinned. "Red convertible, found totalled two miles outside town limits. To claim please contact local law enforcement on this number…" Jesse trailed off.

"That's her…" Aubrey's words caught in her throat. "That's… That's Chloe."

"You really think it's them?" Jesse questioned.

"Tomorrow," Aubrey replied instead. "We're calling that number first thing tomorrow and then we're going to find out for ourselves."


	10. Chapter 10

Aubrey and Jesse were practically running inside of the police station the next morning. Aubrey hadn't really gotten much sleep the previous night, with her mind on Chloe and Beca's where about, and Jesse's constant snoring, it's a wonder how she got any sleep at all really. Aubrey quickly led Jesse into the direction of the secretary, who was sitting at her desk enjoying a coffee.

"Excuse me; I need information on the red convertible that was found a couple of days ago." Aubrey immediately spat out, making the lady at her desk practically jump from the sudden screaming that had just taken place.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to be more specific, we find lots of red convertibles around here." The lady replied in a snobby tone, that didn't go unnoticed by Aubrey.

"Well, this specific convertible was abandoned, and totalled a couple of days ago, and not far from here I assume." Aubrey rolled her eyes when she saw how slowly the lady was working behind her computer. "Could you maybe hurry up, we're in a bit of a hurry and…" Aubrey was immediately cut off by Jesse, who pushed himself in front of her.

"What she means to say is, that specific convertible that we're looking for, belongs to a really good friend of ours, who has been missing for a couple of days. See she came down here with my best friend, who had a blind date, and neither of them have texted us in two days and…" Jesse stopped talking when it was obvious the other woman wasn't listening.

"That all sounds very interesting, but you'll have to wait for a while; all of our current officers are busy assisting other people at the moment. Please take a seat and I'll send someone…" The lady didn't even get a chance to finish her full sentence before Aubrey had decided she had enough of this current charade going on.

"Listen here you little bitch, I'm sorry that you hate your job enough to be taking it out on other people, but fact of the matter is my best friend could very well be in danger and the longer you sit here on your lazy ass playing games with us, the less likely she is to still be alive, now is that something you want on your conscious?" Aubrey stared intently at the secretary, the blonde's eye were daring the other woman to argue with her.

It was obvious that Aubrey Posen was no pushover; she wasn't one to take shit from other people. But when it came to a person she really cared about, or in this case, people (though she'll never admit that to anyone aloud) she really cared about, her mama bear side would come out, and if there was one thing you should be afraid of ever seeing, it's Aubrey Posen's motherly instincts.

"Well, do I need to repeat myself, or would it be easier for me to go directly to your lieutenant and inform them on what a help you've been?" Aubrey said if a cold tone that even sent shivers down Jesse's spine.

Before the woman could even reply, a police officer appeared behind her, smiling.

"Everything alright here misses, I could hear commotion coming from my office, is there anything I can assist you with this morning," the man asked.

"Yes actually, I'm looking for information on a red convertible that was found two days back, I believe it might belong to my best friend…" before Aubrey could even give the officer Chloe's name, he cut her off.

"Chloe Beale," he asked.

"Yeah, that's her." Aubrey's stomach turned when she heard her best friend's name escape the man's lips.

"I was actually one of the officers who found the car, come with me and we'll see if we can dig anything up for you." The officer led the way to his office, and took a seat behind his desk gesturing for Aubrey and Jesse to take one as well.

"When we found the car, it was empty. My partner and I decided to look around houses and hotels that were nearby, in case she needed a place to stay for the night. The man who called in the car crash said he heard the accident around two am…" Before he could continue on, Aubrey cut him off and looked over at Jesse.

"Chloe sent me her last text message that night that said…" Aubrey trailed off as she pulled her phone out and scrolled to her best friend's name. "She sent it at twelve fifty-seven am and it says 'Hey, just in bed waiting for a call from Beca that she's alright, I'll text you in the morning. Goodnight Bre! Xoxo,'which means something, must have happened between the time she sent me this text and two am to make her leave her hotel room." Aubrey said to no one in particular.

Jesse looked over at Aubrey, jaw agape as he came to a sudden realization.

"Wait what if she went looking for Beca and her car crashed some place close…" Aubrey immediately cut Jesse off.

"To Jane's house…" Aubrey and Jesse both looked at each other in amazement, like they had just solved a fifty year old mystery. "If she was on her way to Jane's house, and her car crashed somewhere close to there, then maybe we can go look around. If we find Jane's house, then we find Chloe and Beca." Aubrey quickly stood up from the chair she was sitting in. "Sir, where exactly did you find her car," she asked the officer.

"About a twenty minute drive from here, by the intersection Church Avenue and Jarvis street, she crashed right in front of a farm." The officer informed them both. "I'm confused though, are you implying that your friend is missing, because she's being held captive in some girl's house?" The man raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes, long story short my one friend had a blind date with this girl named Violet that she met off of tumblr and…" The officer cut Aubrey off.

"Tumblr…?" The man asked, confused.

"Yes they started talking to each other on anonymous; don't ask me why because I have no idea, personally I would never trust someone on anonymous but you know Beca…" Jesse shook his head and cut the blonde off.

"Aubrey, try and stay focused," Jesse pleaded.

"Right, well my other friend Chloe, the owner of the car, went with her. Chloe was supposed to text me two days ago but never did, and I know what Chloe is like, she would find anyway to contact me and let me know she was alright, if she was alright. Anyways I found Violet's blog through Beca's, and I have reason to believe the girl Violet that Beca went on a date with, is actually Jane Header, that psycho girl who has been missing since 2011." Aubrey quickly finished, making the officers head spin.

"Wait," the man suddenly replied. "There was this odd girl that my partner and I questioned not far down the road from where your friend's car crashed, maybe she…" Aubrey immediately cut the man off when she pulled a piece of paper from her purse.

"Is this the girl?" She shoved the missing person's poster in the man's face and watched as his eyes grow wide with fear.

"Yeah…yeah that's her!" The man shot out. "That's definitely her, only she has blonde hair!"

"What was her address?" Aubrey almost choked on her own saliva when she came to the realization of what this meant; she was right all along, but if Jane had Chloe and Beca, what did that mean for both girl's, were they still alive, and if so, for how much longer?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chloe's eyes flickered open and she had a huge smile spread across her face, she looked around and immediately sighed as the realization hit her of where she was.

"It was only just a dream," she whispered.

"Huh," Beca shuffled in her spot, where the redhead was currently snuggled into her side.

"I had a happy dream, and woke up to find out it wasn't real. I hate when that happens," Chloe frowned.

"I'm sorry Chloe, what was your dream about?" Chloe lifted herself off Beca, and both of the girls leaned up against the concrete wall.

"It's stupid, don't even worry about it." Chloe shut the brunette down, not wanting to reveal what had happened in her dream.

"No, when it has to do with you, it's never stupid. Now tell me, please." Beca smiled at Chloe, even though she knew the redhead wouldn't really be able to see it, she still felt as though she deserved it.

"Well," Chloe sighed. "We were back at Barden, and at a Bella's rehearsal, and when it ended you pulled me to the side and told me I meant a lot to you and that we would be friends forever, no matter what, and it was just nice I guess," Chlo shrugged.

Beca's stomach fluttered as the redhead continued on with her dream. Her feelings towards Chloe were becoming more and more obvious each time they spoke, yet somehow Chloe was oblivious to them, or at least she played it like she was.

"Chlo…" Beca cut her off in mid-sentence. "You do know that dream was mostly true, right?"

"What do you mean mostly?"

"Well aside from the fact we're in some psycho's basement, and not at Barden." Beca laughed when the redhead playfully slapped her. "That you do mean a lot to me, but the thing is, I don't want to be friends forever."

Chloe frowned when she heard the words escape the DJ's mouth, cautiously.

"You mean a lot to me, and I was hoping…" Beca cut herself off when she heard the basement door open, and a light flickered on. Beca quickly looked over at Chloe, and gave the redhead a nod. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you," she quickly said.

She then looked over at Violet, who had a big smile plastered on her face.

"The time has come my sweet. Today we wed, and get rid of this redheaded bitch for good," she shot Chloe a look. Beca nearly choked when she heard what Violet had said.

"I thought the wedding wasn't going to be for a few days?" She quickly replied.

"Yes well you see, I didn't feel like waiting to marry you, so I was up all night, and got everything prepared, so now we don't have to wait, we can start spending the rest of our lives together after today." Violet leaned in, and slowly pressed her lips to Beca's, making the brunette shudder. "Now, I even went out and got you a gun for the special occasion, so you don't have to get your hands dirty. Before you think anything, I have one for myself, so no funny business." Violet pointed out before Beca could even comprehend what she had just said to her.

"Now, I will go grab you the gun, you can kill her, and then we can move on with getting married." Violet went to walk away. Beca looked over at Chloe who had tears pouring down her face she then looked back at Violet again.

"Stop," Beca shouted. Violet spun around and locked eyes with the brunette.

"Yes, my love?" Violet asked in a toe that sent chills down Beca's body.

"Let's wait to kill her till after the wedding. It wouldn't make sense to give you your wedding gift before we get married." Beca said in a low voice, attempting to keep the charade on without the blonde noticing.

"No, I don't mind receiving it before, and I really don't want her alive during our wedding to be honest, so I'd prefer to do it now." Violet smiled at Beca before turning around to walk away again.

"Stop, I can't do it." Beca yelled. Violet stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face both women once again.

"Excuse me, you promised you would kill her if I didn't; now you're going to do it or I will." Violet went to walk away again but was stopped by something she did not expect to hear, nor did she ever want to hear.

"You can't kill her because I love her," Beca spat out without any hesitation. Chloe looked over at Beca, eyes wide. Now normally this would be something that would send the redhead in a jumping for joy fit, but in this case, it sent her doing the opposite.

"You what," Violet hissed.

"Please Violet, just let her go and keep me here, we can run away, just please don't kill her," Beca cried.

Violet stared Beca down before slightly turning her head in Chloe's direction.

"This is your fault, you should have just stayed away and let Beca and I live happily together." Violet quickly approached her, fists clenched.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"This is the house, 55 Church Avenue." Aubrey said as she slowly pulled to the end of the drive way, not wanting to pull in all the way.

"Aubrey, we should have stayed at the station like the cop said, and let him deal with this," Jesse frowned.

"What good is he, Jesse? He said he would come check it out, and that's it. You and I both know Chloe and Beca are here, and if we don't do something about it soon, they could end up dead." Aubrey informed him.

"Well looks like the cop is waiting for someone to answer the door," Jesse pointed towards the cop who stood patiently waiting by the front door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Violet raised her fist and smacked Chloe over the head, full force. Chloe let out a loud yelp when Violet began to kick her in her already cracked ribs.

"Violet stop," Beca cried out, pleading, not being able to handle watching the girl she loved being beaten to a pulp. "You're hurting her, stop."

Violet pulled away from the redhead and looked over at Beca, eyes wide with anger.

"You're right, time to put her out of her misery." Violet breathed out a shaky breath. She turned around and quickly walked towards the stairs.

"No, please just let her go," Beca screamed. Violet stopped and looked at Beca.

"You'll thank me for this later when we're happy together." She said before quickly making her way up the stairs.

Beca moved her body to Chloe as she cried.

"Chloe, come here, I'll protect you," Beca cried.

"No Beca, there's nothing you can do for me," Chloe's body convulsed as she cried uncontrollably.

"Chloe, come here." Beca shot out, attempting to get through to her. It worked, Chloe finally looked at Beca, and their eyes locked. "I promise, I will never let anything happen to you, I love you Chloe Beale." Beca's eyes searched Chloe's eyes as she brought her lips closer and closer. "I will die before I let anyone harm you." Beca finished as she finally connected their lips.

The kiss was unexpected by both, but at the same time, it felt like it was meant to happen. Their lips moved in sync as Beca brought her body as close to Chloe's as possible. Beca didn't let up, she needed to be close to Chloe, she needed Chloe to know how she feels in case anything happened, and she needed Chloe to know how much she truly meant to her.

Both of them pulled back, both of their eyes remained closed as they rested their foreheads against one another, both feeling the warm air escaping their mouths. Chloe eventually opened her eyes and stared deeply into the brunette's deep blue orbs.

"I love you too Beca and it's because I love you that I won't let you get hurt because of me." Chloe whispered before pressing their lips together once more, deepening the kiss, wanting to be as close to Beca as possible in her last moments alive.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The officer went to knock for a third time, but before he could he heard a loud crash come from inside. Without hesitation, he slowly opened the door and let himself in.

"What's he doing, did the idiot just let himself inside?" Aubrey shot out.

"Yeah, so movie cliché if you ask me…" Jesse started but stopped when he saw the glare he was getting from the blonde.

"The moron is going to get himself killed, what part of 'she's a psycho' doesn't he understand?" Aubrey rolled her eyes.

Both Aubrey and Jesse jumped out of their seats when they heard a loud gunshot being fired, followed by another.

"Shit," Aubrey hissed. "Let's go," She said without hesitation as she got out of her car.

"Aubrey what if it's not what we think? What if she has a gun, we're going in there unarmed." Jesse grabbed her arm, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"There's one of her, and two of us, we should be fine." Aubrey yanked her arm away from Jesse and ran off. Jesse shook his head and quickly opened the trunk of her car. He smiled when he saw a crowbar casually sitting in the back.

"This should do." He quickly grabbed the crowbar and chased after Aubrey, before she could do anything stupid that would get her, if not them both killed.


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay so this only took like what, a month? Anyway, there's an epilogue so brace yourself for the end and don't get too sad. We may even end it on a happy note._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"I love you too Beca and it's because I love you that I won't let you get hurt because of me."_

As they kissed Beca tried to come up with a rebuttal for what Chloe'd just said.

There was no way in hell she was letting any more harm come to the red head, and if that meant risking her own life then so be it. Just the sensation of Chloe's lips against her own was something Beca knew she'd never be willing to give up without a fight.

She didn't need to say a thing though.

They'd barely caught their breath when an ear splitting gunshot echoed from somewhere above them, instantly followed by a second. Both women froze, clasping one another in fear of the worst. There were no footsteps rushing towards the basement stairs though, in fact there was no noise at all for a painstakingly long moment.

"What… what just happened?" Chloe mumbled, her voice nothing but a breath against Beca's cheek.

The brunettes response was nothing more than a shrug, the younger woman too fearful to break the silence that simultaneously scared her, and covered her in a mirage of safety for the time being.

So they just listened, and hoped for the best.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Aubrey," Jesse whispered, crouching low as he trailed the blonde into the house. "Aubrey," he hissed then, trying to grab her hand to slow her down.

"Jesse, shush!" Aubrey snapped quietly, barely turning to look back at him as she ploughed on ahead.

"Aubrey seriously, what if she has a gun… what if she kills us?" Jesse pleaded, praying that something he said would stop her.

"Jesse don't be so dramatic, just come on," Aubrey insisted, rolling her eyes and continuing forward towards the door at the end of the hall.

"No Aubrey stop," Jesse persisted, this time through gritted teeth. "You heard shots fired just as clearly as I did," he continued, this time succeeding when he lunged to grab her arm and stop her. "For all we know that cop could be dead and that psycho could be just about ready to go on a killing spree… we could be putting Chloe and Beca in danger as well as ourselves. Do you want that?" He threatened, forcing Aubrey to look him in the eye.

"I want to help my friends Jesse," Aubrey argued back, still as determine as ever. "I want to help. I don't want to sit here and risk them dying while what? While we wait on more police to arrive or while we work out a plan?"

"Just let me call for another squad car?" Jesse reasoned. "Once we know one's on its way I'll let you do what you like, and I'll go with you no matter what… just let me do this one thing?"

"Call quick then," Aubrey nodded, watching intently as Jesse pulled out his phone and hit 911.

His call was over in seconds, as he barely had time to relay the information before footsteps could be heard again in the room they'd been heading towards.

"Someone's coming," Aubrey whispered as Jesse stowed his phone back in his pocket and tightened his grip on the crowbar.

"Get behind me," Jesse commanded, steeling himself for what was to come.

"Don't be so chivalrous," Aubrey declined. "If she has a gun we have an equal chance, whether you've got a chunk of metal in your hand or not."

Jesse didn't have time to reply, before the footsteps drew closer and closer to the hall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Someone's moving again," Beca noted after what felt like a life time, both women still clinging to one another and straining their ears for as much as a pin drop.

"It sounds like… it sounds like more than one person though?" Chloe added, her brow creasing as she tried to make out whether one or two pairs of feet were shuffling across the hall floor overhead.

"Cops maybe?" Beca suggested.

"They'd be quicker would they not?" Chloe reasoned. "Like once they heard gun fire they'd run in like a stampede or something, right?"

"Then who?" Beca questioned, listening as she too could now make out the multiple steps.

"You don't think… you don't think she invited people, do you?" Chloe realized suddenly, her eyes going wide in fear.

"More psycho friends… great."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There was no time to think once Violet's foot appeared across the threshold into the hall. It was obvious she hadn't initially noticed Jesse or Aubrey hunkered down a few feet away, and the pair took this to their upmost advantage.

Without any communication both lunged at once.

It was of course a dumb move, with a gun dangling in broad daylight from Violets hand, but neither paid heed to their impending demise. Probably something to do with the fact that they were at a point where they were crouching in a gun bearing psychopaths hallway, so why the hell not go for her.

Aubrey was first to make contact, her sharp shoulder tackle knocking the wind out of Violet and sending her to the ground in a flurry of arms and legs. The tackle had the added bonus of knocking the gun clean from Violets grasp, and by the time Jesse joined the pile up the fight really did look to be over before it had even really started.

Well, that's what they both hoped for anyway.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Beca, they're not guests," Chloe whispered, a little louder this time, as a commotion ensued up stairs.

"They're fighting," Beca agreed, relief flooding into her voice as a light at the end of the tunnel finally became visible.

"Yea," Chloe nodded, happy tears welling in her eyes. "Yea they are, they're fighting with her."

Before they had time to let their excitement settle in though, they heard a scream rise from the noise above them that chilled them both to the core.

"She's mine! You'll not take her!" Echoed down through the ceiling, filling the room with a deafening ring, just before a second scream called out, this one more desperate and frightened than the first.

"Oh my god." Chloe's entire body shook and pivoted towards the stairs as her eyes grew wide.

"What? What's wrong?" Beca tried to turn Chloe's body, forcing the red head to look at her.

"That was Aubrey," Chloe whispered, the sentence half sticking in her mouth. "That scream… that was Bree."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Violet was stronger than she looked. Violet was _much _stronger than she looked.

It was almost like she'd turned into the hulk the way she managed to throw Aubrey and Jesse off her in one swift arching of her back. She of course went for the gun straight away, leaving both her attackers no time to react as they picked themselves off the floor and watched in helpless terror as she scooped the firearm into her hands.

"She's mine! You'll not take her!" Violet screamed, her expression more crazed and homicidal than even the most manic of serial criminals. "You hear me, never," she snarled then, taking a wide step forward and pistol whipping Aubrey on the side of the face, the blonde letting out an automatic screech of pain and fear.

As Aubrey fell back clutching the side of her face Violet instantly turned her attention to Jesse. He still had his crowbar, but still stood shaking, knowing his chunk of metal was no match for hers, especially if she decided he was to be killed off quickly.

"Violet, please…" Jesse pleaded, trying his best not to lose his nerve as everything flashed through his head at once.

All the relatives that'd have to go to his funeral. The friends he was leaving behind. How he'd never get to produce music like he wanted. Funnily enough Aubrey's face passed through his head too, not that he had time to give it a second thought.

He closed his eyes. He could feel his heart beating in his throat and the crowbar slip through his clammy hands. Somewhere in the distance a trigger clicked back. Then a scream from the distance. Then a deafening silence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Aubrey?" Beca repeated. "You're sure that was Aubrey?" She clarified, the very thought stunning her.

"Beca we have to go," Chloe pleaded, ignoring the brunettes questioning. "We have to help her, we have to go!"

"Chloe we can't, we're hurt… you're practically crippled," Beca reminded her.

"She's my best friend," Chloe insisted, her face becoming steely, as if she'd already decided on what to do, whether Beca agreed to it or not. "I'm going anyway."

With that she was gone, her broken, weary body moving her faster than it should be able to as she half dragged herself up the stairs.

Beca knew she shouldn't follow. Every cell n her body screamed at her not to follow Chloe up them stairs. Still though, when the woman you love throws herself into the dragon pit, you follow her even though you know you're probably going to get burned. Beca was considerably quicker too, and was able to overtake Chloe with ease before they reached the top.

There was no time for planning either, though both knew no plan could prepare then for what they'd face in the hall anyway. Instead they pushed open the door and threw themselves right into the middle of the fight.

Violet's back was to them, and that should have been an advantage. It wasn't though, as Beca couldn't help but let out a scream of anguish as her eyes adjusted to the scene in front of her.

Her best friend stood with his eyes closed and a psychopath pointing a gun straight at him.

All reasonable thinking vacated her mind, and in the same moment the scream rose in her throat she lifted the hall lamp beside her, lunging at her captor and using the blunt base of her weapon to hit Violet so hard in knocked her straight out.

Violet fell, the gun fired, and the echoing rang through the cramped hall.

That was it.

It was over almost as quickly as it'd begun.


	12. Chapter 12

One gun, one person, one bullet and one second were all it took to change Beca's world forever. Beca never knew how precious life was until she was staring it in the face. In the blink of an eye her whole world changed. In the blink of an eye she came to the realization that you can't waste your life being scared to take chances. You need to be brave and live each day to the fullest because in the end if you don't, one day you might not have the chance to and as quickly as life starts, it can end.

"Jesse," was the last thing Beca screamed and Violet's loud screech was the last thing she heard before everything went black. Sweat was dripping off her body as she cried endless tears.

"Beca wake up." Chloe shook her girlfriend from the deep sleep she was captured in. Beca jolted up and looked around the room. It was dark, but not as dark as it had been when she and Chloe were trapped in Violet's basement. "You were dreaming babe," Chloe frowned.

Beca let out a shaky breath and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She looked over at her girlfriend as tears slowly streaked down her cheeks.

"You were dreaming of that night again, weren't you?" Chloe wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's waist and pulled her tightly into her embrace.

"Yeah," Beca whispered as she replayed the events in her head that had taken place in her dream and that night. "Why won't it stop Chlo? It's been a month; I just want to stop reliving that night. I want to stop seeing her face. I want to stop seeing Jesse getting…" Beca trailed off not being able to speak the words.

Chloe quickly pulled Beca's face into her chest and softly ran her hand through her hair as Beca cried.

"I know you want it to stop Beca, but we both went through a very traumatizing time. That's not just something you can get over in the span of one month, it takes time." Chloe calmly whispered as she continued attempting to calm the other woman down. Beca wiped the tears from her eyes and sucked back a deep breath, finally relaxing into her girlfriend.

"I know. I just miss Jesse. I haven't heard his voice in a month; I haven't seen his face or heard his lame jokes. I never thought that was something I'd miss so much." Chloe kissed the top of Beca's head.

"I know Beca, I know." Chloe slowly guided Beca back into a lying position and held her closely. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of this."

"It's not your fault Chlo, it's mine. That's the worst part. It's my fault all of this happened, it's my fault I haven't seen my best friend in a month and it's my fault I'm getting the nightmares." Beca frowned as she turned to face the other woman. "I can't help but think how if I would have just taken your advice, how if I would have just listened to you and how it was a bad idea we wouldn't have had to go through all that we went through." Chloe cupped Beca's cheek and slowly connected their lips.

Kissing Beca was something Chloe had promised herself to always do since that night. She realized how short life was and swore to herself she'd never go a day again without making sure Beca knew how much she meant to her. Chloe pulled back and stroked Beca's cheek with her thumb.

"I know it feels like what happened is your fault but it's not. It's Violet's fault. Yes, you were the one who went to meet her, but in all fairness you did take precautions. It's not your fault she turned out to be crazy. I know it feels like you're never going to be able to forgive yourself but I just want you to think of what kind of person Jesse is, do you think wherever he is he hasn't forgiven you by now? If I know what kind of guy Jesse is, then I know he blames none of what happened on you and neither should you." Chloe gave her girlfriend a sad smile as she stared into her deep blue orbs.

"Thank you Chloe, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Chloe replied.

"No. I really mean it. I really appreciate everything you do Chloe, everything about you I appreciate. It wasn't until I almost lost you that I really saw how much I needed you. I always knew deep down inside, but never wanted to come to terms with it. I never wanted to come to terms with ever needing anyone but I don't care to admit it now. I need you Chloe Beale, I always have and I always will." Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I love you Beca, you don't ever need to worry about losing me. Now let's get some sleep okay?" Chloe kissed her girlfriend once again and smiled.

"I love you too Chloe." Beca turned her body once again and nestled herself into Chloe. The other woman wrapped her arm around Beca's waist and held her tightly, making them both feel safe and eventually drifting back to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Beca and Chloe both woke up the next morning to a loud knocking on their door. The DJ looked over at her roommate's bed and saw she was nowhere to be found. She looked at the time and read "9am."

"Kimmy Jin probably forgot her keys," Beca yawned. She slowly got up from her bed and threw some pants on before making her way to answering whoever was knocking. When she opened the door her eyes grew two sizes as she stared at the one person she did not expect to see.

"Jesse," Beca choked. She immediately ran and grabbed her best friend into a hug. "Oh my god I can't believe it's you," she cried.

"It's me Beca," Jesse rubbed Beca's back as he squeezed her tightly.

"I…I thought you were never coming back. You disappeared for a month without a word and…" Beca started to cry. "And I thought you hated me and never wanted to see me again." Jesse quickly shook his head and pulled back from the hug so he could look into Beca's eyes.

"I never hated you, I just needed time. Can I come in? I'll explain everything." Jesse smiled when he looked inside and saw a very confused Chloe sitting up in Beca's bed. "So you and Chloe are finally an item now, huh?" He laughed when Beca's lightly slapped his arm.

"Shit, I'm sorry did that hurt?"

"No, you're good." Jesse smiled. "It's felt better for a while now." Jesse walked into the dorm room and smiled at Chloe.

"Jesse," Chloe jumped from the bed, not caring she was only in a small shirt and panties. She immediately grabbed him into a hug.

"How are you Chlo? Actually you don't even need to answer, from the look of it I can tell you're doing quite well." He smiled when he saw how confused Chloe was. Beca cleared her throat and rolled her eyes.

"Chloe you may want to put some pants on, and Jesse you may want to look away before you have no eyes left to see with." Jesse laughed at his best friend's threat and turned to face the door. Chloe went red in the face as she quickly found her pants.

"So tell me what happened, where did you go?" Beca sat down on her computer chair. "You can turn around now, she's done changing." Jesse turned to face both women and took a seat on the bed.

"Okay well after Violet shot me I kind of had an epiphany. I just realized how short life can be and I didn't want to waste any more time in waiting to do the things I've always wanted to do. I mean, she could have killed me Beca. She could have killed any of us. So I took all my savings and went backpacking around Europe." Jesse smiled. "I didn't call because I just needed to be alone. I needed to distance myself from this world at Barden and do the things I've always wanted. I went scuba diving, I went bungee jumping and…" Beca cut him off.

"You went bungee jumping?" Beca smirked. "You're terrified of heights!"

"I know, but I've always wanted to try, and now I'm not so terrified." He smiled. "Anyways, I just spent the last month living my life and appreciating being alive, y'know?"

"That's awesome Jesse," Beca smiled. "I can't wait to hear all your stories."

"We should go out for breakfast!" Chloe piped up. "I'll give Bre a call, I know she'll be happy to know you're back," Chloe winked. Jesse smiled and shook his head.

"Sounds good," he replied.

"I need to pee and then we can go." Chloe quickly left for the bathroom leaving both Jesse and Beca.

"So I do have one question since I was gone for so long." Jesse's tone went serious.

"What's that?"

"What happened to Violet…or Jane, whatever her name is?" Jesse could see the distress in Beca's face.

"Well, she's getting the help she needs. She's in a psychiatric ward back in Virginia. I'm not too sure how she's doing but her parents email me every once in a while to reassure me she's still locked away." Beca shrugged as she opened up her laptop and clicked on the web browser.

"Well that's good that they're keeping you posted. At least you don't have to spend every second looking behind you." Jesse looked back when he heard the bathroom door open. Chloe walked out and smiled.

"Okay I'm ready to go. Bre sent me a text back and she said to meet her at our room. So we can head over there and then go to the café," Chloe smiled. Jesse nodded and headed over to the door.

"Okay, I'll meet you guys there. I just need to brush my teeth and what not." Beca turned to face both Chloe and Jesse. Chloe walked over to where Beca was sitting and kneeled down.

"Don't keep me waiting too long." She whispered before bringing her lips to her girlfriend's and kissing her deeply. She pulled back and smiled when she heard a tiny whimper escape the other woman's mouth.

"I kept you waiting nearly eight months. I promise to never keep you waiting again," Beca smiled. Chloe gave her girlfriend a quick nod, got up and turned to face Jesse.

"Shall we then? Aubrey is going to be so happy you're back. I didn't tell her, I wanted to surprise her like you did with us." Chloe walked over to Jesse who was holding the door open.

"See you soon." Jesse called out to Beca before shutting the door behind them.

Beca let out a sigh of relief. She was so happy to have her best friend back. She now officially had everything she ever needed. She had Chloe, Jesse and even she and Aubrey were finally starting to get along. She brought her curser to the search bar and typed in "tumblr."

The webpage loaded to her dashboard and she saw she had one new message at the top corner of her screen. Assuming it was just Chloe (because for some reason Chloe felt the need to message her on tumblr rather than just texting her) she clicked on it. Beca's eyes scrolled through the message.

_Hey! I've been following you for a while. I always see you posting awesome mixes and I couldn't help but notice you love David Guetta and I do too! I just want you to know that you're my tumblr crush and I'd really love to talk to you! I'm too scared to come off anonymous right now, but maybe one day soon. – Music anon_

Beca immediately shook her head. She deleted the message and went to her settings for her blog. She scrolled down to where it said "messages" and unchecked the anonymous box. She hit save and smiled proudly.

If there was one thing she knew for sure it was that she was so over anonymous messages.


End file.
